The Night's Son
by Atrox-Aro
Summary: Raised and born as a Primordial, the Son of Nyx must now step up to the challenge and defeat Tartarus. Will the Night's Son accomplish this task or vanquish in the process? R&R.
1. Beginning

**The Night's Son**

**A/N: I thought of making this the other day where Percy is a son of a primordial. While I was thinking which God or Goddess his parent should be I remembered Nyx, the Goddess of Night.**

**Right now I am thinking on who the main enemy should be as I don't want to use Kronos since AU stories with Percy as a Primordial often end up as Kronos being the enemy. I won't be using Norse mythology either, I wil mostly likely do a war against Erebus or Tartarus as I think they have the coldest persona in between all of the Primordial's.**

**Full Summary: Raised and born as a Primordial, the Son of Nyx must now step up to the challenge and defeat Tartarus. Will the Son of Nyx do it or will he vanquish in the process? The Son of Nyx, also known as, Percy Jackson.**

Far away from Earth lay a planet called Void, on it lived a race of Gods and Goddesses called The Primordials. They were far stronger than any God or Goddess on Olympus or any Titan. That was why they went into hiding millions of years ago. These were one of those days when all of them had gathered to talk about the Universe and how it had changed from what it was all those years ago, they did one of these every two-hundred fifty years.

The Throne was beautiful, fourteen powerful beings sat around an ancient globe that showed what was going on at which time, of course Chaos sat in the middle as he was the Father of all. With Uranus on the left of him and Gaia on the left. On the side Uranus was on, the order was like this; next to Uranus were Aether, Hemera, Pontus, Chronos, and Nyx. On the side Gaia was on the order was like this, next to Gaia was Ananke, Eros, Erebus, Phanes, and Thalassa. Tartarus was not at the meeting because he was excluded due to his major conflicts with Chaos and Erebus.

Tartarus, was also exiled because he was a traitor to the Primordials, many eons ago the Primordials had a war amongst themselves and Tartarus acted as if he was on both sides, switching sides nearly every day, going back and forth being enemy lines. Finally he was discovered. Aether was the one to first get a hold of him after he had tried to flee into a different dimension, now he resided in the underworld all by his lonesome. Some thought he was going to get revenge some thought he wouldn't have enough power to get revenge after Chaos took away his powers.

As the Primordials were seated in there thrones, you could see something different about Nyx, goddess of the night, she had a bump on her belly. She was pregnant; about to give birth as some could tell. She had tried to hide the fact she made love with a man, which was the cause her getting pregnant, not only to a child but a Demi-god at that, a very powerful one, Chaos had already blessed him when he approved of the child, maybe he had for seen something in the future, whatever it was Chaos had told nobody about it. He blessed the child so he would be invulnerable in battle but having a weak spot, a spot his mother had already picked out for him. The small of his back. Most of the other gods thought Nyx was disgusting to have slept with a mortal, so they did not bless the child. But Nyx was excited to finally having a child. She had already picked out the name, the gender was already been notified to her when she learned she was pregnant, a boy that she would name Perseus, Percy for short.

"My Children, we are here today, to talk about the world as we know it and the situation Nyx has with her child." He looked at Nyx who nodded back to him. "I have for seen an event which will happen in sixteen years, and it will include the child Nyx is carrying." He continued.

"Father I may, does this have anything to do with Tartarus?" Aether asked.

Chaos looked at all of the Primordials who were looking at him curiously, "Yes Aether, my son. It is Tartarus, he will wage war with us, however I have also seen that the Greeks will be his first target, we must help them or they will be over-run and destroyed by him."

Nyx spoke up next, "What does this have to do with anything about my son?"

"Daughter, he will be the one to fight against Tartarus." Chaos said, in a sadly manner.

Nyx's eye went blank, she didn't want to believe that her only son could die fighting that bastard, who had turned on them years ago. Why couldn't he choose a different time, maybe one after her son had lived his life? She didn't want her son to get hurt.

"Daughter for this, I am truly sorry, we couldn't have known about Tartarus planning this right at the time of Percy's life."

Hemera, if though who didn't like Nyx very much because of their counter parts, as she was Day and she was Night, walked over to Nyx's throne and comforted her, "Father, are you sure Tartarus will attack in sixteen years' time." Hemera asked.

"Yes, he will first approach the Greeks, as they are still weak after they're fight with the Titans, and then head for us, if he is able to defeat the Greeks then he will have power so great he might be able to defeat us. We have to help them. They need Demi-gods as much as we need them right now. I will contact Zeus and Poseidon tomorrow, telling we will be aiding them and will explain the problem with Tartarus. I will make sure they tell nobody except the other Gods. The demi-gods shouldn't know of this until Nyx's child is ready to fight and help train them for the battle against Tartarus." Chaos explained.

"You all with bless him as well, even though you do not like Nyx for having a child, you must bless him or else he won't have the power to defeat Tartarus.

"Father we will be helping him though how will he won't be able to defeat Tartarus then?" Erebus asked.

"Yes, we will be helping him but you all know of the laws that forbid us, even the Greeks will help us but they have their laws too. It will all come down to the child to defeat Tartarus."

"Very well Father." Erebus muttered.

The other Primordial's simply shook their heads as if agreeing with Chaos.

"Once you bless him, he will gain a portion of your powers, but he will choose what powers, he wants to have more than others, obviously he will be able to shadow travel and control the night and it's shadows, since he will gain his mother's powers too."

Gaia who was quite all this time asked, "Father won't this child combust with all that power he will gain."

Chaos thought of this for a few seconds before answering, "I will try to cast a spell on him that limits his powers every time he uses them, but if he has to use all of it at once, he will, let's just hope if it comes to that, he won't combust and sacrifice himself to defeat Tartarus, as you know his Mother's fatal flaw is loyalty, he will most likely get that as his flaw as well.

Everyone smiled at Nyx before shifting their eyes towards her stomach; they could literally see the child moving inside of her. Her old cold persona was gone was she knew she was pregnant, most of the Primordials were relived, pregnancy made her shine, more then she had ever before, now she was smiling all the time, unlike other times when she was glaring at everyone. They had come to liking her again.

"Meeting dismissed." Chaos said, and left his seat and vanished in a black light. Slowly all the Primordials left the Throne room too. It only left Nyx and Hemera; a lot of people were surprised to see that they had formed some type of friendship after Nyx had gotten pregnant. They were now like real sisters. Hemera helped Nyx out of her Throne and grasped her shoulder to guide her out of the throne room.

Once they were at the Primordial Garden, they sat down on a bench that was close by." Nyx, how are you feeling?" Hemera asked with worry showing in her eyes.

Nyx opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out, she sighed before trying again, " Hemera, I don't know what to think of, my one and only child will be risking his life to protect a race of Gods he doesn't even know, and his own family."

"Nyx, you should know that whatever you say now won't change fate, you have to guide your child the right way so he can be a great young man when he grows up."

Nyx sighed once more, "You're right Hemera, I guess I'm just overreacting a little. I just don't want my son to get hurt." She put her hand on her stomach and grabbed Hemera's and placed it on her stomach as well. They could feel the child kicking inside as if he knew what was going on.

Hemera smiled at Nyx before withdrawing her hand from her stomach, "He will grow up to be a fine young man someday, Nyx and we will be remembering this day when I told you of this." With that said, their conversation drew to an end. Hemera left to go do her duties as the Goddess of day. All that was left in the Primordial Garden, was Nyx and of course her child inside her stomach.

"I agree with Aunt Hemera, Percy, you'll be a fine young man when you grow up. You'll defeat Tartarus and put an end to him and his plans and finally we can rest in peace, over a millennia we have not had any peace."

Just as she was about to leave the garden, a familiar figure walked in and sat down next to her, it was Aether.

"I accidently heard you conversation with Hemera, and I will say this, just as she said it, Do not worry about your child. He will do well." He smiled at her before continuing again, "May the light be with you and he." He didn't give any time for Nyx to respond as he disappeared in a flash of white light.

Nyx sighed for the hundredth time that day; many things had happened today that would jeopardize her son's life and all of the Primordials, as well as the Greeks. She knew that in order to win, they would have to become allies with a race of gods she had not even come to be familiar with over hundreds and thousands of years.

"Let's see what you can do Son." She patted her stomach a few times before speaking to her child once more, "Make your mother proud." And as she said that tons of other citizens of the planet rushed in, as they noticed her, they bowed so they wouldn't get killed. They still thought she had that cold persona.

She got up and walked towards the exit, with her black luscious hair flowing behind her as she watched everyone with her black eyes, eyes dark as midnight.

**A/N: well that's it. I had thought of this story the other day. I hope you guys liked it and don't forget to review. I want to make his story as Percy/Annabeth and my other Norse story Percy/Artemis.**

**I didn't really see anyone with the idea of Percy a son of a Primordial. So I decided to just make one and see how it goes. See you all in two days I will update my other story tomorrow I believe if I can.**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**


	2. Fate

**The Night's Son Chapter 2**

**A/N: Hi guys, first of all I wanted to thank all of you for looking at this story, and reviewing. This even got more hits than my other story had on the first day. I was glad that a lot of you liked it. As of now I have 9 people who put this on their favorite list and 9 people who have now put this on their alerts. With a total of 281 hits the first day, and 7 reviews I was pretty happy. I will be making this a Percy/Artemis story as one of my reviewers said, it would have more connection because of Percy being a child of the Night and her as the Goddess of the Moon. **

**Well on with the second chapter, don't forget to review and check out my other story, Eye of Odin.**

Once Percy had reached the age of seven, Nyx wanted Percy to see the real world, the world he would be saving in less than eleven years. Nyx had now teleported her and her child, Percy to Earth, the battle ground which would take place with the Primordials and Greeks against Tartarus' forces and Tartarus himself. They had come to a park named, Yellowstone Park, a very beautiful park, Percy had been fascinated with all the trees and the grass, and it didn't look like he saw that much on his own planet.

There was also a pond which Percy had excitedly ran towards. His sea-green eyes with joy, the black splotches in his eyes were now a lighter shade of black, which was close to dark gray. At first Nyx hadn't liked the way, Percy had inherited his Fathers eyes, the man who had just abandoned them after he found out Nyx was pregnant, but Nyx was happy to see that Percy also had her eyes, even if they were only splotches of them.

Nyx found a bench to sit, while Percy was running around enjoying himself like he never had before. Nyx smiled at her son, She turned her gaze towards the sky, her now best friend, Hemera was on her duty as usual keeping the air clear of any pollution and keeping Day as it usually is, the Sun high up in the air. Nyx just relaxed under the sun, her black hair tied in a loose pony tail, while wearing a light gray sun dress. Nyx shifted her black eyes back to Percy who was now sitting next to a random girl he had associated with moments ago. Nyx smiled yet again, looked like her son had found her first crush. Though the girl looked around twelve years old, and Percy still only seven, they looked like they had kicked of pretty well for the age difference.

As the two walked away from Nyx and towards the pond, Nyx was still watching them, but then Percy turned around and she understood that he didn't like it when she was watching him. As Percy and the girl walked away, the girl told Percy he name, what surprised Percy the most was the fact that, he had heard the name before, during his studies with Thalassa. The girl looked into Percy's eyes and whispered her name, "My name is Artemis."

Percy even at a young age had been notified of all the Goddesses and Gods of the Greek world. He knew Artemis was the Goddess of the Moon and Hunt, but what surprised him the most was that he knew she hated men and boys, yet there is was talking to a mere seven year old, who was going to grow up to a young man, a man that she would always hate, because hating men was in her nature, Percy doubted that even if she did want to like men again, she doubt she could.

"My names Perseus, but most call me Percy," he looked in Artemis' silver eyes before reaching up to get the leaves that were stuck in her hair with his chubby hand, "I know you, you're the goddess of the Moon and Hunt, why talk to me when I'm a little boy? I thought you hated men."

Artemis was a little shocked when she heard Percy say her name, how could he a little five year old know her instantly when many others could not. She directed her eyes at Nyx, who was now content of her being a Greek Goddess and Artemis nodded at her, to which Nyx nodded back. They didn't have to talk they already knew what to say to each other with mere eye connection and nodding of head.

"You're the child of Nyx, are you not?" Artemis asked, Percy who was still staring at Artemis' hair, he was quite attracted to the auburn hair, he wanted to reach out and touch it like he had done minutes ago.

Percy wasn't shocked to when he had been asked if he was Nyx's child. He just nodded. Percy knew that he would fight Tartarus one day and he knew he would also have to protect the Greek Gods, but now that he had met one in person, if one of them were as nice as Artemis was right now, how were the others? He knew his fate was to fight Tartarus when he got older, he had told none of his friends at his planet's school that he went too, most people usually stayed away from him, they knew he was a special one, and they respected the Primordials enough to not touch their child, much less the Goddess of Nights child. Percy wanted to explain everything to Artemis, from the fight that was going to happen in nine years and his powers that matched even a Gods, for a young age Percy was smart, he had matured faster than a lot of his classmates. With one last sigh Percy had made up his mind, his cast one last look at his Mother who had nodded, that she understood what he was going to say and backed him up the entire way.

"Artemis, I need to tell you something, you are Greek, and only your king Zeus, and your Uncle, Poseidon know of this, there are other Gods, gods older than the Titans and your kind, they are known as the Primordials. I am a child of Nyx, as you have already figured that out, there are many others that live in a faraway planet, in nine years once I turn sixteen, a Primordial, Tartarus, if you have ever heard of him will first attack your home Olympus and then on to the Primordials if he is able to destroy your race first. Zeus and Poseidon agreed not to tell anyone of this until I had become powerful enough to come to Olympus at the age of fifteen so I had year to get to know you guys. We will be helping you guys out once it is time for the final battle. And I will be the one to fight Tartarus."

Artemis, who was silent all the time Percy was explaining this thought for a moment after hearing what he had just said, she looked at Percy with compassion and anger in her eyes, anger more evident because of what her Father, Zeus and Posedion had not told her or the others Gods, she had known who Nyx was because of what she overheard the fates had told Zeus one day that a child of the Night will save the Greeks in the future. "Perseus, I believe you. What concerns me is that nobody told me of this, some of the gods of Olympus are still weak after their war with the Titans many years ago, if we had been informed then maybe we could've had time to prepare. Now only nine years away, I can't help but think that what if we lose this, because of something my own father never told his kids." Looking straight into Percy's eyes, she continued, " I hope will be seeing you in the near future then Percy," She was going to hold Percy's hand as if saying good-bye but then remembered she had an oath, boy or not, she couldn't associate with the opposite gender, that's what she had vowed to do in the first place. She stood up and merely stuck out her hand for Percy too shake.

With that she left with a silver light leaving Percy alone in front of the pond. Nyx came over and patted Percy on the shoulder, "Don't worry my son, you'll see her again, I assure you, that you will get to go on a date with her when you're older." Nyx joked with her son, who had now turned a crimson color.

"Come on Percy let's go back to our home." Nyx grabbed on to Percy's shirt, and teleported both of them back to their home planet.

Hemera was the first to greet them. Giving Nyx a sisterly hug before, crouching down on her knees so she could look into Percy's eyes. "How was your first day on Earth?" she asked the seven year old.

"It was good, I met someone today, and she was a Greek Goddess." Percy replied.

Hemera looked at Nyx who just nodded her head, they were probably speaking to each other telepathically, Percy couldn't tell though. Finally Hemera nodded her head, and smiled at Percy. "Would you like to go again someday before you have to go there for you know the battle?"

Percy in hopes of seeing Artemis again replied, "Yes, Aunt Hemera I'd like to go their again someday and I'd like it you accompanied us their next time, I want you to see something."

Hemera laughed, "But Percy, I have to go there every day for my duties as the Goddess of Day, I have to make sure everything is okay with Day, just as pollution in the air and the Sun. But just you I'll go. Maybe have some time off for once in a time."

She gave Percy a hug before departing ways with them. Nyx and Percy walked down the corridor and in towards the Throne room. They saw Chaos sitting there, looking something in the air in front of him curiously yet bitterly.

Nyx interrupted him with a gentle clearing of her throat, "Lord Chaos, Percy and I have come back from Earth." She noticed it was going to be nighttime soon so she had to go soon to fulfill her duties. Chaos nodded at her and smiled down upon Percy. "My lord, if I may leave Percy with you so I can do my duties." She asked.

"Why certainly, I have something I wanted to talk with Percy alone anyways." Chaos replied to her, while keeping his eyes on Percy. Nyx excused herself and left the throne room.

"Percy, how was your visit on Earth? I also saw your conversation with the Goddess Artemis." Chaos tried to scold Percy but, he had grown fond of the boy, he couldn't get mad at him, even for him talking with a goddess that hated all of the opposite gender; the male sex.

"I- Yes Uncle Chaos, it was rather nice, I was happy to go to Earth for the first time, well at least before you what, as for the Artemis issue, I am sorry for talking with someone I should not have." Percy bowed his head and looked at his shoes. He thought Chaos was going to punish him but he was wrong. Chaos just chuckled before replying, "You think I'm going to punish you Percy for talking with someone you weren't supposed to? Percy you should know that you will eventually talk with all of the Gods at one point while you are at Earth once more, no need to be ashamed of what you did."

"Yes, I understand."

"My reason for wanting to talk to you, I have gotten some information on Tartarus' army and it doesn't look so well. He found a temporary host so he could build up some power, over the entire year; he's been gathering monsters of all sorts, Greek monsters such as Hell-Hounds and Telechines. He and his army; they're getting very powerful, I was able to destroy some of his minions when I first learned of this, but his army gains tons more every day." Chaos didn't want to scare the child but still continued, "I don't want to scare you with this but, once Tartarus dumped the body he was using as his host, he became much more powerful, more powerful than he used to be, I casted a spell on him that limited his powers, let us hope he hasn't figured it out yet. If he does then he will know how to destroy it which will cause him to be even more powerful."

Percy had been training ever since he was three years old, trying to master his powers over night and the power he had picked once he was old enough to know what was different than something else, he had chosen water, from an early age Percy loved water. So why not pick water as his second strongest techniques? His powers from the other Primordials were also top priority to him; he was training with those when he wasn't training with his regular ones.

Percy sighed," I understand." He didn't feel scared at all, not one bit, he was used to news on Tartarus and his new strategies by now. "If you will now excuse me I will go train on my powers." Percy asked Chaos. Chaos nodded and let him be excused. Chaos knew Percy was a lot stronger than he looked, at age six he had been able to beat Pontus and Thalassa in a water battle, the intensity of using his water powers had knocked him out of commission for a week but it was worth it. Just last week he had single handedly defeated Erebus in sword fighting. Chaos and all the Primordials were very proud of Percy. They knew he would be able to take on Tartarus and be able to defeat him. That's what they even told him. But like what people always say, Easier said than done.

Percy sat on his bed, thinking to himself. He had been training for his battle against Tartarus for years now, yet he somehow still didn't feel powerful enough, maybe he wasn't all that, like the Primordials thought of him, he was just a seven year old kid, training to beat an enemy that had more than a million years of experience and was one of the strongest Primordials. It would take everything he would be training for to beat him. Percy's fatal flaw kicked in, the goddess he met today, Artemis, made him want to save the world and his family even more, about a hundred times more. He would do it for his mother Nyx, his family the Primordials, and Artemis.

**A/N: that's it, not really that good of a chapter but I hope I did well with the Percy meeting Artemis thing. I didn't really think I'd do well on it. This chapter was sort of a filler. Sorry about that. I hope you guys will still read this; I will start with the action parts next chapter.**

**Don't forget to Review and check out my other story. Thanks.**


	3. The Meeting

**The Night's Son Chapter 3**

**A/N: I was very shocked to see all the hits I got in such a short time, I wasn't going to update but I felt like I needed to.**

**I got like 1K hits a few hours right after I updated chapter 2. Thanks for viewing this story and don't forget to review. Some asked if this was a Percy/Artemis. Yes it will be as I do see the connection between Night and the Moon.**

As Percy reached the age of fourteen, he had now remembered the Goddess he had met seven years ago. Artemis. He still remembered the eyes of the Goddess. A silver color, just like the moon.

He had wanted to see her again so much, but he knew he couldn't and he didn't really want to all, not having any confidence in himself if he ever went in front of her again.

Sighing Percy ran a hand through his hair, his eyes looking out the window of his room, his Mother Nyx walked in and smiled at him like she usually did every morning. Percy knew Nyx was proud of him, from what he had heard from the other Primordials, she used to be a cold hearted person, now she was just so caring.

"Percy, Chaos has requested us in the Throne room." Nyx told her son. Percy nodded, he didn't quite understand why he was needed but he still agreed and walked with his mother towards the Throne room.

As they walked in they saw the other Primordials were already seated, Nyx took her throne and Percy just sat down on one of the chairs that were vacant.

"As you all know of the upcoming war in two years, I wanted to inform you that, the Greek Gods will be visiting us in about an hour or so, why we are having this meeting with them, to discuss what they have done over the year, with sabotaging Tartarus' forces, the other gods were already notified of Tartarus during the year, when Zeus had let it slip out of his mouth during the Winter Solstice. " Chaos said, looking at all of the Primordials.

Percy's hopes of seeing Artemis again, had bloomed as Chaos told of them of the coming of the Greeks. He wished he could touch Artemis' hair again like he once did seven years ago.

"Father, are you sure that their king, Zeus, won't do anything reckless, as you know his pride gets in front of his thinking a lot of times." Erebus asked Chaos.

Chaos knew Zeus wouldn't do that, especially with Gods much stronger than he was, he would just have to let his pride go for once.

Chaos dismissed the meeting; he told them that he Greek Gods would be arriving soon, not all at once though, separately, as they didn't want to cause any problems with monsters and Tartarus.

Percy wondered around the Throne room; thinking to himself about a specific goddess, he knew that he could never be with her, much less get to know her more. Percy walked out of the Throne room and into the Arena; he knew he could let out some steam before the Greeks got here. Uncapping his sword, which he got from his Mother as a gift on his eleventh birthday, Riptide, a sword that could turn into a pen and he could never lose it.

Percy slashed at the dummies that stood lifelessly in front of him, once perfect dummies were now ripped up or shredded part. Percy practiced his water powers, using them to make shapes and grab the dummies. He was getting better with controlling his powers every day. He looked outside the window of the Arena and noticed it was night time; some of the Greek Gods were most likely in the Throne room by now. Percy didn't want to go in there all awkwardly, and if Artemis was there, he didn't want to embarrass himself. He walked outside and sat next to a pond and stared up towards the night sky, he felt more powerful looking at it, his mother's powers which he inherited had kicked in.

He noticed it was a full Moon. His thoughts adverted back to Artemis, the gorgeous goddess, he kept thinking about for the past years now. But what he didn't notice was a goddess behind just a few meters of him, hunting a deer.

Artemis was chasing the deer, she just couldn't have the right aim to kill it already it. Her mind was clouded with the information she had heard earlier by her father, Zeus. She and the rest of the Gods were to travel to a Planet they had never heard of, once she set foot on the planet she could see that even with the planet being far away from Earth, it was just the same. The animals on Earth were here as well, just more graceful and lenient.

She aimed and fired towards the deer, it tried to run away but Artemis had shot so fast, it couldn't have the time to dodge it; the arrow struck the deer's heart, and killed it instantly. It cried out in pain. Percy turned around and saw the deer on the ground, blood oozing out of where it had been shot, he looked up to see the Goddess he was thinking about all along. Artemis.

Percy's mouth was wide open, Artemis had to remembered the boy who she had felt a weird but pleasant attraction too. Artemis knew that the once seven year was now a fourteen year old. He had grown up so much, and even packed some muscle for his age. Slowly Artemis withdrew her bow and set with a wave of her hand it disappeared. She sat down next to Percy, together they looked up towards the Night sky, it's only light the Moon.

That was it. There connection. The night and Moon was connected to each other, without the other, neither could survive.

"So I take it that you remember me?" Artemis asked Percy. Percy nodded; how could he forget?

"I- You shouldn't be around me; you're a goddess, you should be at the Throne room by now already, instead you're here with me, seating by me, a boy. You're known you hate men. What changed?"

Artemis didn't know what to say, she couldn't tell Percy that she had a weird attraction for him, he'd just run away from her, she was waiting for this moment for seven years. Just as he was.

Artemis didn't even answer his question; she just stared at the Moon again. She knew Percy was a child of the Night; it wasn't every day the Moon was at its peak and the night letting it glow immensely.

"You know, this is the time when the two of us are at our strongest. And we have that connection. You know what I mean? Now I can somehow understand how you're feeling as if we're linked together, just like the Moon and the Night sky." Percy told Artemis.

Artemis glanced at him again before averting her eyes, before he noticed the blush forming on her face. She hoped the darkness covered it, luckily Percy didn't notice it. She knew she shouldn't be feeling like this, it was against her oath, as much as she tried not to be this close to a man, she could help wanting to be with Percy more and more.

Percy stood up and offered his hand to Artemis, Artemis looked at his, hesitating if she should take it or not, but she didn't want Percy to think she was weak and depended on him, without taking his hand she stood up in a swift and gentle way. Percy looked a little hurt that she didn't want to be touched by him, but quickly remembered she had an oath to follow.

As the two walked to the Throne Room, that wasn't very far away, they didn't talk. Percy wanted to ask more about Artemis but decided against it, he didn't want her killing him for asking too many questions, especially questions getting asked to her by a boy. They reached the doors of the Throne room, Percy left Artemis go first before he slipped inside a couple minutes later, he didn't want others accusing Artemis for spending time with a boy.

As Percy reached the Throne room, he walked in to see a dozen new faces. Excluding Artemis there was about thirteen more if you counted Hades and Hestia. All of them looked at Percy curiously; though Zeus and Poseidon knew who he was the others did not. Artemis just pretended to be curious because she didn't want others to know she had spent time with him and already knew him.

"Welcome back Percy, let's continue shall we? As you know of Tartarus' threat to attack Olympus in a matter of two years, Percy here as some of you don't know him, is a son of Nyx, the Primordial Goddess of the night. He is a Demigod. He is blessed by all of the Primordials and has chosen the power of water, as he was offered to choose another once he was old enough." Chaos said. That intrigued the Gods, especially Poseidon who hadn't known that Percy picked the power of water.

Chaos continued," We have gathered here today, so that all of you can introduce yourselves to Percy, right now if you wish."

The Gods' of Olympus introduced their selves to Percy. Percy thought that Ares was a major jerk, which in reality he was. He liked the God of the Sun; Apollo because he was very laid back. And of course he liked Artemis, the Goddess of the Hunt and Moon. Artemis' eye had shone brightly as she introduced herself to Percy, smirking to herself as she had introduced herself to him before. Artemis knew they would meet once again, she thought it would be when Percy had come to Olympus instead, Artemis came for him.

The Greeks would be staying on the Planet of the Primordials for a few days before leaving back for Olympus; the minor gods of Olympus were now protecting it with their life, as they didn't want to get in trouble with Zeus when he was back.

Percy didn't really like Zeus at all, when Zeus was introducing himself; he was acting all cocky and arrogant like. Percy disliked people like that, no matter who it was. As Chaos dismissed the meeting Percy casted one last look at Artemis before turning his head and walking out of the Throne room, but not before bowing to Chaos.

Artemis' eyes lingered on Percy's back as she watched him leave, she really wanted to get to know him more over the few days, and she promised herself she would. She'd take him on a trip into the woods so they could talk privately without her annoying brother, Apollo, butting in.

She closed her eyes and also walked out of the Throne room and didn't even look back once; she was too focused on a Raven-haired child, who was _The Night's Son._ Also known as Percy Jackson.

**A/N: that's it. That was chapter 3 of The Night's Son.**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY.**


	4. Reality and Virtuality

The Night's Son Chapter 4

**A/N: thanks for all the hits guys and the reviews :) didn't really think this story would be that good, but I was wrong it already has close to more than my other stories reviews.**

**I will be aiming to make this a 14-17 chapter story. Hope I can do it. **

Percy woke up early that day, for two reasons, one, he couldn't sleep and two he didn't want to anger Artemis and the Hunters.

Sighing, Percy got dressed and walked out of his room, and walked to where Artemis should be, she told him to wait next to the gates so they would go together. Percy walked up towards the gates to see a few girls dressed in black and silver. They all stared at him angrily except for a girl with black hair and electric blue eyes. The girl walked up to Percy.

"I'm Thaila," the girl said, "Daughter of Zeus. She stuck out her hand, expecting Percy to shake it.

Percy not knowing what to do hesitated, but soon did shake her hand.

"I'm Percy, Son of Nyx."

Thalia's eyes widened, she wasn't expecting a boy like him to be a child of the Primordial, much less one of the strongest ones.

Percy just smiled, he knew he had this kind of reaction on people, his eyes sometimes confused people into thinking he was just a regular mortal, even if they were Sea-green with Black in them.

A voice interrupted them, they both turned around to see Artemis, leaning on a tree and watching them, or rather Percy.

"Are you ready to go Percy?" Artemis asked him, trying to control her voice so it sounded cold and mean, unlike the day before which was caring and joyful.

Percy didn't understand why she was acting like this, but still shook his head. Artemis using her energy, teleported all of them to Earth.

Percy opened his eyes, to see the place he had missed for a long, long time. But this time he was in the middle of nowhere, he turned to his left to see an enormous camp. Camp Half-Blood, As Chaos had called it.

Artemis and the Hunters began walked towards the camp, Percy waking up from being in daze of the camp, soon followed. Artemis, once inside camp told Hunters to set up camp and her cabin, they would be staying here for a few days.

Artemis led Percy to the Big House, ignoring looks she got from random campers, some bowed but some were really confused that she was with a man.

Percy felt uncomfortable under the gaze of tons of campers, people he didn't even know! Artemis led Percy inside the big house. Percy looked up at the sign on the door that said, War Council Room. Artemis knocked and then opened the door. Inside there was three campers and one horse.

Percy couldn't really help but blurt out, "So you're a horse?" His ADHD had kicked in. the horse as Percy called him looked up to see him, he looked at Artemis again before bowing before her, Artemis nodded at him and he stood up once more.

"Young man, I'd have you know that I am not a horse, I am a Centaur." The horse, er Centaur told him.

The Centaur continued, " My name Is Chiron, I am the activities director here at camp." He looked at the three campers who were with him, "Children, mind introducing yourselves?"

A guy with shaggy black hair which fell into his eyes stood up and looked at Percy, "Names, Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades."

The blond girl next to him stood up with a guy that had goat feet, "My name is Annabeth, Annabeth Chase Daughter of Athena, and this here is Grover Underwood." Annabeth stared at Percy, or more at Percy's eyes. Any girl would've fallen for him once they saw his eyes. Grover muttered a nervous hello.

Artemis, spoke up telling Percy to introduce himself, Percy sighed before looking at all four, "My name is Percy, I'm a Son of Nyx, Primordial Goddess of the Night. I'm blessed by all the Primordials." Annabeth gasped, but Grover and Nico looked confused.

Nico and Grover turned to Annabeth for an explanation, she quickly explained, "Primordials came before the Titans, they are a much older race of Gods, and much stronger too, I read about them during a history report I had to write for Chiron."

Annabeth knew of the War with Tartarus, she and Nico were the only ones who knew of this because their parents had let it slip out of their mouths at one point. Annabeth knew that a Son of a Primordial was supposed to save the Greeks once he turned sixteen. Annabeth guessed it was Percy who was to save them, but she wanted to be sure. It was time to tell Grover of this as well.

"You're the child of the Primordial that's supposed to save us from Tartarus when you come to age sixteen."

Percy wasn't surprised; he knew a daughter of Athena would've known his by now. Chiron however was studying Percy; he didn't look like the type to be able to defeat a God who was more powerful than the Greeks on Olympus. But after a few moments Percy nodded at Annabeth, her suspicions were now confirmed. Only one question lingered on her mind, why was he kept a secret? She had known all along the Gods were keeping something from the Demi-gods she just didn't think it would be someone like him.

"Percy, where have you been living all this time." Chiron asked the question to Percy, the question Annabeth was wondering.

"I was living with my Mother and the other Primordials on a faraway Planet, the Gods of Olympus visited us the other day, and wondered if I wanted to visit their camp. I didn't have any problem with that so I just agreed, Artemis was the one to bring me here."

Chiron nodded, putting a hand on his chin and thinking. Annabeth curious as she is asked, "Are you powerful, I mean you should be powerful enough to be able to beat Tartarus. How old are you anyways."

Percy grimaced, he hated people like Annabeth, always asking him questions. Always meddling with his personal life, who was she anyways? Just a demigod asking Percy about how powerful he was, she had no right to do that.

Though Percy didn't like the way she was acting he still replied, "I'm fourteen, two years will be the time I take on Tartarus, as for your other question, I have powers over the Night and the Water, I've been blessed by all the Primordials which affect my battling skills, so in case you're wondering, I'm pretty powerful, but a few months ago I was granted another power by the Primordials, just like I picked my second power, Water. I was able to pick another, I picked Aether's power of light, I'm able to control both light and night now."

Annabeth couldn't believe it, there she was thinking she was the best demi-god just because nobody could beat her in sword fighting at camp, but Percy was on a whole different level than her.

"Are you able to take on any Gods?" She asked.

Percy sighed, there was way of running away from her, she just asked question after question. "I'm able to take on a few Primordials and still be victorious, and those are the ones that have lost power over time, but if you compare that to the Greeks of Olympus, let's just say I can take on almost all of them at once and still win." Percy grinned as her jaw dropped to the floor. Even Chiron, who was silent, was a little shocked. Grover bleated awkwardly, he was actually a little afraid of Percy right now.

Annabeth wanted to ask some more questions to him, but she looked at Chiron's face who shook his head, signaling her to draw an end to the questions.

Huffing Annabeth sat back down in her seat. She wanted Percy to prove he was that good, as he said he was but kept quiet. Artemis stood up once more, telling Chiron that she was to go somewhere, Chiron nodded and bowed once more. Artemis grabbed Percy's arm as she walked out of the Big house.

"Come on, let me give you a tour of the Camp." She whisked Percy away and towards the Cabins. She showed him all the God's and Goddesses cabins, a lot more campers were starting at them now, but neither cared. Secretly they were enjoying each other's presence.

Artemis guided Percy to the beach, she saw a tall tree and quickly climbed onto it, and Percy attempted to climb it but failed miserably. Artemis for once in her life time actually laughed freely. She had completely closed herself off to everyone over the years, now she thought it was good to be laughing like she used too. Last time she had laughed like this was the time Orion had almost beaten her at Archery, she wondered if Percy was any good at Archery himself.

Artemis leaped down off the tree and landed in front of Percy, "Percy, do you know anything of Archery?" She asked him.

Percy shook his head, he had tried out Archery once, but it had completely gone wrong for him. He ended up getting bruises all over his body and a sprained arm.

"I can't even hit the target, much less the Bulls-eye. " Percy informed her.

Artemis giggled somewhat. Then frowned at herself, she couldn't believe a mere boy was making her feel like this, she couldn't and wouldn't allow herself to fall for him. But she couldn't help it, it was so calm when she was with Percy, she felt as if she was on top of the World, which indirectly she was considering she was the Goddess of the Moon.

Artemis moved on to show Percy the Arena, and then the lava wall, after a few more trips around the Camp. Percy had gotten the feeling that he was going to like being here. Not counting that daughter of Athena, he actually liked this place.

As they both walked toward the exit of the Camp, Artemis reached over and ran a hand through Percy's hair, she wanted to stop but she just didn't want to. Finally with her hand resting on his cheek, she told him to get ready as she was about to send him away back to his planet.

She kissed Percy on the cheek and quickly sent him home, she didn't want him seeing her blushing face, but it wouldn't have mattered anyway Percy was also blushing, a lot more than her.

**A/N: that was chapter 4. And don't forget to Review.**

**Everyone who looks at this chapter and reads it please, please review, I really want some reviews. And finally my shout out goes to, KuroshitsujixPJaO. For always reviewing and making me happy with his/her reviews. Thanks.**

R&R


	5. Water Is Everything

The Night's Son Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. Get them coming, I want to reach over 100 by the time I end this story. Also, to the person, specifically, Aesir Cemil. All I said in your story, Child of the Aesir, was that Artemis was very OCC as she was "crying" because Percy took a wound to the shoulder, You reviewed on my story saying, this was a copy of yours. By all means, how is that copying your on Primordial story? For one you only have 1 chapter, No traces of Artemis as of now, and you say I copied it? **

**Anyways enjoy chapter 5.**

Percy woke up very early the following morning. He didn't go eat Breakfast, he went outside and walked towards the gates, and sat down and leaned his back towards the tree. The fourteen year old had a lot on his mind. He sighed and played with the grass that was underneath him.

Percy heard something in the bushes, he turned his head towards the bushes to see what it was, after a few moments of hearing nothing, he thought of an idea that just might've worked.

"Artemis?" He called out.

He had guessed right, it was Artemis with her hunting uniform on. Her hair, tied up in a tight pony tail.

"Good morning to you too, Percy." She said as she sheathed her hunting knives and took a sat across Percy.

As the two were sitting down a group of girls were watching them from behind the trees. They were the hunters, Thaila didn't want to spy on them but the others had said they couldn't trust a man, who was with their Goddess.

"I am sorry for interrupting your thinking, the God's wanted to know if you were wanting to go to Camp again."

Percy thought about it for a second, he really didn't want to see Annabeth and her spree of questions, but he didn't mind wanting to make new friends, the centaur he had called horse, seemed to be a really good teacher. He might learn a new thing or two from him.

Percy nodded his head, confirming that he wanted to go to Camp again, it was time that he showed how powerful he actually was.

Percy got up and offered his hand to Artemis once more, and again like the day before she didn't take it, the Hunters let out a breath they were holding at the moment, they didn't want a man touching Artemis.

As Artemis was about to call her hunters, they had already come out of hiding, Artemis wasn't really surprised at the fact they were spying on her, neither was Percy, he had known all along that they were there, he just didn't say anything. He had been trained to know where someone was without making it obvious.

Just as Artemis, just like yesterday was going to teleport them to Earth, a familiar god came into view, and Nyx right behind him. It was Poseidon, God of the Sea's.

Nyx smiled at her son, as he walked over to them. Nyx was wearing black jeans and a black blouse, her hair was in her usual pony tail.

"I am Poseidon," the god said," God of the Seas."

Percy nodded his head, he was expecting Poseidon to tell him to bow, but looked like Poseidon wasn't like his brother, Zeus. Percy didn't have to introduce himself personally as he already had when the Greeks had arrived.

"Percy, Poseidon will be guiding you to Camp instead of Artemis," She looked at Artemis, waiting for her to let Percy go with Poseidon instead of her, Artemis nodded. "You'll be leaving in a few minutes."

Percy was confused, why did Poseidon have to take him to Camp, instead of Artemis? He was comfortable around Artemis much more than he was with Poseidon. Poseidon didn't really look like the type that didn't give a care for anything but himself, he actually looked caring with his eyes, Poseidon too had Sea-green eyes. Just like Percy, except Percy's had black in them too.

Poseidon summoned his weapon, a five foot long weapon, his Trident. It was the second strongest weapon considered after Zeus' Master bolt, but Percy knew that was a lie. The Primordial's weapons were far stronger than the Olympians, but the mortals, who wrote the myths, said that Zeus' Bolt was the strongest.

Percy grabbed on to Poseidon's Trident and felt just like he felt yesterday. He opened his eyes to see the Ocean, instead of Camp.

"I have heard about your water powers, Percy. "

Percy nodded his head; he didn't want to feel over confident with himself just because of his water powers.

Last year Percy had learned how to control Ice, he first thought that trying to freeze his water, would result in making it cooler for him to drink, but that led to him discovering a new power of his over water.

As he and Poseidon talked about water and how it was very fascinating, a certain daughter of Athena was watching them. Percy and Poseidon both felt her presence, so what was the point in her hiding from a God and a Demi-god that was trained by the Primordials?

Poseidon narrowed his eyes, his eyes glistening, he told Percy to keep quiet. Percy understood immediately.

With Annabeth, Grover had spotted her, along with Thaila who had just arrived and Nico. She told them to be quiet and they looked up to see Percy and Poseidon talking. Grover sent a disapproving look to Annabeth to just dismissed it. She wanted to know about this mysterious child of Nyx.

"Daughter of Athena and friends, if you'd like you can show yourselves now." Poseidon told them.

One by one the group came out of hiding, Grover insanely nervous that he could get killed by Poseidon, Nico and Thalia didn't even care, they knew Poseidon wouldn't kill them, he wouldn't risk a war with Hades or Zeus. Annabeth was the only one who was actually afraid, for the first time after the Cyclops incident. She knew it was bad for spying on Gods, especially one who hated Athena and her children.

Grover quickly bowed before Poseidon and murmured an apology, his goat feet picked him up and he ran away while bleating.

Poseidon laughed confusing Annabeth, there she thought Poseidon would punish them. She hadn't even heard anything they were saying!

"Demi-gods, I will not punish you, Percy and I weren't even talking about anything of any importance, just how water was magnificent. As you have probably heard of his powers over water, for a child of the night he picked a well power." Poseidon told them.

"Now if you will excuse me I will be going back to Atlantis, I have some issues that need to be taken care off." The Demi-gods bowed before he walked towards the ocean and disappeared in a sea breeze.

That only left, Annabeth, Thaila and Nico, and of course Percy. Thaila walked up to Percy and punched him on the shoulder, you could see even with them not really being able to talk were becoming to be great friends. Even Nico who was passive and didn't really like to have many friends had a new respect for the child of the Night. He was powerful, that he knew for sure.

Thaila grabbed Percy's shoulders and marched him over to the Arena, with the other two following close behind. The Arena was empty when the four arrived. Thaila wanted Percy to prove he was strong, she convinced Nico to have a sword battle with Percy to determine if he was strong or not. Nico was probably the strongest Demi-god at camp, most thought it was Annabeth, but they were wrong. Nico had single handedly defeated her before.

Percy agreed hesitantly, not wanting to attract any others. He uncapped his sword, and walked to the center of the arena. Nico followed him, summoning his Stygian Swords from the depths of the Underworld.

Percy and Nico looked at each other before starting; Nico went on offensive, as he usually did. Percy blocked his strikes, before analyzing him, his left side was open. He ducked for a fake right and then hit his left, Nico fell on one knee at the impact, but he still got up afterwards. He summoned a few skeletons from the Underworld, to fight off Percy so he could have some time to re-energize. Percy summoned some water which turned into ice later on and destroyed the Skeletons. He used his powers over light to blind Nico for a few seconds, Nico couldn't see anything. Percy knocked Nico's blade out of his hand, lastly using a pillar of water to throw Nico towards the wall. Nico fell down and grabbed his sides. He didn't get up with signaled the end of this match. The others rushed beside Nico, asking if he was okay. Percy being generous, grabbed Nico's shoulder, and used his powers to heal Nico; he had gotten the power to heal someone off of water when he was training with Anake and Hemera.

Nico stood up and thanked him, he too was still in awe at the power Percy had displayed, Percy didn't tell them that he was only using minimum of the powers he had.

Percy told them that he was going back to his planet, maybe they could visit him, and Thalia had already. Why not the others?

Percy waved them good bye before silently asking his mother, from this thoughts of course, to transport him back home.

**A/N: Somewhat filler chapter. I can't really do battling scenes, for that I am very sorry. Don't forget to review, anyone who reads this please do so. Let's reach over 100 by the end of Chapter 9-10 or by the end of this story.**


	6. Capture the Flag

**The Night's Son Chapter 6**

**A/N: thanks for the reviews, and I wanted to say something to the "Guest" that reviewed saying this sucked. LOL man, Congrats for making me laugh. Let's see you write a story and make it get over 300 reviews, and maybe then you say this sucks. How pathetic are you? I hope you're reading this, even if you said this sucked. **

**Some people said, Percy was really quiet, sorry about that. I will try to make him more active during the story. **

**On the with the story. Review**

Percy was angry. He had gone back to camp to talk to Chiron. But like always he couldn't be left alone, word was being spread that he was the saver of Olympus, the girls tried to flirt with him, all the guys wanted to kick his butt, others were a little intimidated by him. Percy guessed it was Annabeth who had told everyone, just to make him mad. Which had worked.

Percy was walking towards the Arena to let off some steam. The girls from the Aphrodite Cabin winked at time, just making him even madder. Percy uncapped his sword and started slashing at the dummies, one by one the dummies fell to the ground, shattered in pieces. By the time he had destroyed his last one, a crowd had gathered to watch him. Percy sighed again before capping his sword and walking out of the Arena, the campers separated when he walked out. Percy couldn't even get any privacy when he was training either, what kind of pathetic people were these Greeks? They always had to get their noses into everything.

The entire day he wasn't left alone, every step he took campers were there, he hated it that he was the only one that caught their attention.

He had talked with Poseidon and he had let Percy stay in his cabin, during the times he came to camp. He walked up the stairs of the Big house, Chiron was already sitting in his wheelchair, reading a book he had recently gotten his hands on.

Percy cleared his throat, Chiron looked up and set his book down, "Ah Percy, what would you like?" he asked.

Percy sighed it was time to tell someone how much he had despised the campers, "Your campers, they've been following me since the day began, your student, Annabeth probably told them, they won't leave me alone. Everywhere I go, they're always already there. As long as I see this happening, I don't even want to fight for their lives. "

Chiron wasn't really shocked at Percy's outburst, he was normal that the campers would be attracted to Percy, as they had just learned that he was to fight for them and save them. What shocked him the most was that Annabeth had told them.

"Percy, for the campers actions I am very sorry, as for Annabeth I will talk with her." Chiron told Percy. Percy nodded, he hated Annabeth and the campers right now. "Also be aware that the Hunters will be dropping by again." Percy nodded once more and excused himself.

He went to his room, also known as Poseidon's cabin, Nyx had already brought some of his things, he changed his clothes while thinking of the arrival of the Hunters, he put on some basketball shorts and a black hoodie.

Percy walked outside to see Nico and Grover, they had also dragged Annabeth along with him. "Annabeth apologize to Percy." Grover stated.

Grover was just notified by Chiron of Percy's problem. He had gone to get Nico and also tell him of this, and finally got Annabeth and now they were, at Percy's cabin.

At first Annabeth didn't say anything, Percy thought it was probably her pride for apologizing and that confirmed his thoughts on her telling everyone about who he was.

"I'm sorry for telling everyone who you really were." Annabeth muttered.

Percy didn't do anything, he just nodded at Nico and Grover, before walking off towards Thalia's pine tree, and he really didn't like Annabeth at all.

He was waiting for the Hunters and Artemis to arrive when the three he had spoken to minutes ago, reappeared.

Apparently Grover wasn't going to let Annabeth get away with it. Percy sighed, looks like Grover was going to make her try again and again until he accepted her apology.

"Percy, I'm sorry. Could you please accept my apology?" Annabeth asked.

Percy couldn't believe it. After all she'd made him go through, all those campers stalking him like he was some famous person, and there she was apologizing like it was nothing.

Percy laughed, a laugh that seemed to lighten the mood, but Annabeth didn't know what was about to happen though.

"After all you made me go through, you expect me to accept your apology? I really don't like you Daughter of Athena, if it wasn't for my family, the Primordials, life at stake, I would've let you guys get killed by Tartarus." Percy didn't mean to speak so harshly but it had to be done.

"I-I'm sorry. I know you hate us, but just accept my apology, my fatal flaw is hubris, and my pride is getting to me, you think its easy apologizing?" Annabeth told him.

"You don't have to apologize than, I don't care if it's not easy for you to apologize, if it's hard then don't."

Nico and Grover were pretty shocked, nobody messed with Annabeth like that unless they had a death wish. But there Percy was toying with her as if she was nothing.

"Just leave Annabeth, I don't really want to see you at all right now. Oh and my fatal flaws loyalty, you think it's easy letting you getting killed? I've already made friends with some of the God's, I won't let them get killed, I will fight until my last breath."

Annabeth was speechless, nobody told her off like that, she knew if it was anybody else she could easily put them in a infirmary. But this was a person that was far stronger than her, even if she tried, Percy wouldn't be the one in the infirmary, she would.

No matter how many times Annabeth tried to talk, no words came out of her mouth. She just left them, running down the hill and to her cabin.

"Did you really have to talk so harsh? She already feels bad that she put this on you, now you made it worse." Grover told Percy.

Percy shrugged, "she wouldn't have felt bad if she hadn't done it in the first place. It's not my fault I talked harsh to her, she deserved it."

Grover knowing it was no use, finally asked him," Did you really mean what you said? That you would let us die if it wasn't for your family?"

"No, as I said, my fatal flaw is loyalty, I won't let anyone get killed. " Percy smiled at Grover, who's nervousness had already gone away, he wasn't really intimidated by Percy anymore, in Grover's mind, Percy looked like a really good friend, not an enemy or a bully.

Grover, sensing some other people, looked towards the bottom of the hill, there was about fifteen to twenty girls, all dressed in black. In the front, leading them was Artemis.

Grover looked at Artemis, love filling his heart when he saw her, Percy sensed his and looked Grover with burning hatred, but that soon went away as he understood that Grover was part goat, all animals respected and loved Artemis.

The Hunters walked up to the place where Percy, Nico and Grover were standing, Thalia quickly hugged Grover and smiled at Percy and Nico. Artemis nodded at Grover and Nico but stared at Percy. Their eyes met and they both felt something stirring in their stomachs. They quickly looked away from each other, hoping the other didn't see their blushing face.

The Hunters left to go to Artemis' cabin, but Thalia stayed behind. The Daughter of Zeus and the Son of Hades, Nico walked away talking about who's parent was cooler.

"Like all the attention you're getting, because of the Daughter of Athena?" Artemis asked Percy with a smirk on her face.

Percy grimaced, "Tell me about it, I already disliked attention before I got here, now I hate it."

Artemis laughed at Percy, she too didn't really like any attention so that was why she was cold towards others, and always went solo on her godly missions, unlike others who teamed up to take a foe down.

"I take it that you'll be watching capture the flag with me tonight after dinner?" Artemis asked him.

"What's Capture the Flag? I heard Chiron talking about it, but I thought it was only campers versus campers."

Artemis explained to him, "Every time the Hunters come to camp for some period of time, we have a Capture the flag game between the Campers and the Hunters. The game goes like this, you have two teams, and the teams must select a place to hide their flag, the two teams battle each other, you have to have defensive and offensive players to be victorious, if somebody from either team gets the other teams flag and crosses their line, they win."

Percy understood the concept of the game but had a question or two to still ask her, "But there's like over a hundred campers and only twenty above Hunters, isn't that against the rules?"

"You think numbers are everything? The Hunters haven't lost a game of Capture the flag in over fifty years, no matter how many campers there are, the Hunters always win. And besides, half the campers never play, like for example the Aphrodite kids, they never play because they are scared their makeup or hair will be messed up." Artemis looked disgusted at the last part, thinking of all the makeup they used.

The two started walking towards the mess hall, it was already Dinner time, the two were talking for the past thirty-five minutes now, and neither knew how time had passed so fast.

Once they walked inside the mess hall, all eyes were on them, as usual. Neither of them paying any attention to the campers staring, they walked up to Chiron's table and sat down, the Hunters at Artemis' table, were already eating and laughing.

Dinner ended by the time they had already eaten a portion of their foods, Percy and Artemis wasn't really hungry. Percy went over and dumped his food into the fire, sacrificing for a few specific gods of Olympus and his own family, the Primordials.

Artemis felt as if she had gotten bit stronger, she looked over at Percy who was at the so called "sacrificing to the Gods" place, and automatically knew that he had sacrificed for her, Percy turned around and smiled at her.

All the campers walked out of the Mess Hall and towards their campers to get ready for Capture the Flag. Percy stayed with Chiron and Artemis went to her cabin to check up on her Hunters.

About twenty minutes later, Artemis had joined up with Percy, they walked to where Chiron was seated and sat down, Percy wanted to participate but wasn't allowed because he would tip the scales as he was very strong and powerful, what Chiron didn't know was that Percy wanted to be on the Hunters team, not the campers.

Chiron stood up and explained the rules to the campers and Hunters, they had already heard this a million times but Chiron still warned them every time before they started. The Hunters set their flag near a small river, and the campers set theirs by Zeus' Fist.

The game became, with the Ares campers going to the left and Apollo campers climbing up on trees to shoot any Hunters that came into view, Athena campers going towards the right and Hermes campers going towards the center, the rest of the children of the gods stayed at defense, in case any Hunters decided to try and take the flag.

Percy watched carefully, the battle raged on, neither side giving an inch, a few Hunters had been captured because five to ten campers had teamed up against them, about a dozen campers where captured because they were stupid and tried to go one on one with the Hunters at defense, some even had to go to the infirmary, they were of course the guys.

Artemis was smiling by now, her Hunters were close to victory once again. There was only a few campers left and they were the ones defending the flag, The hunters shooting arrow after arrow taking down campers left and right. Thalia picked up the campers flag and ran towards her side, the second she crossed her teams line, Chiron yelled out, "And the hunters win once again."

The Hunters cheered while the campers looked depressed they had tried to be really effective tonight and try to impress Percy, but that hadn't worked. Percy wasn't even watching the campers. He was focused on the Hunters, they were personally trained by Artemis, and he wondered what kind of power they had. He was shocked to see that they were insanely good. Artemis had trained them well no doubt.

It was late at night; the campers had gone to their cabins to get ready for bed. The hunters going to Artemis' cabin to also get ready.

Percy thought that today was a good one, even though people had chased him around all day, and he had told Annabeth off, he had gotten to see Artemis.

Sighing Percy said goodnight to Artemis and went to Poseidon's cabin to sleep and rest his mind.

**A/N: That's it, that was chapter six. Don't forget to review please, Will update probably tomorrow or the other day.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**


	7. The Real Test

Nights Son Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry I couldn't update yesterday, I was really busy yesterday. Anyways, I WILL update Eye of Odin tomorrow, I haven't really been updating that and I was focusing on this story, and I'm still thinking of ideas for it.**

**I'm thinking of updating a new story, a Percy/Chaos one but not the one where Percy is abandoned so he finds Chaos to and then becomes like really strong.**

**I'm thinking of an interesting title, thought of "SuperNova". Review I should update a new story or not, It doesn't have to be the one I just said, could be anything you guys want it to be, and It can't be a Percabeth. Sorry don't really like them much.**

**Oh and Finally, I was reading Child of the Aesir by Aesir Cemil, and I looked at his reviews, most of you say it's copied from Theseuslives, get over yourselves, I know people who read this also read his. Just saying, he copied nothing, If you think it's copied and pasted then don't read it and don't review, you guys have the time to review but all you give him is random shit saying he copied and pasted a story which is SIMILAR to his.**

Percy was a week away from being sixteen. He couldn't believe that in a week, he would have to fight Tartarus. He had been forcefully trained by the Primordials even harder than he once was. They weren't taking this right a joke. They convinced the Olympians, to demolish their laws and help out their children for once. With the Primordials and the Olympians helping the demi-gods, they became much stronger than they once were. Percy trained a few specific ones, because he thought those had already made to a point there they were already very good in battle.

Nyx trained Nico to blend into the shadows much better, Poseidon and Pontus trained Percy on water and to control the water within someone's body. Uranus and Zeus trained Thalia's powers over air and lightning. Ares and Athena trained the Demi-gods to have more stamina and durability in battle.

The demi-gods had used to think they were strong but this was just amazing for them, they felt so much more powerful than they once were, the powers they had inherited by their godly parents was now practically tripled in size.

The Hunters were trained by Apollo and Artemis, Gaea had also shown to have amazing accuracy with a bow and arrow so she too was added to that list.

It was late at night by now and all the campers were asleep by now, over the year since the Primordials taught campers they too were provided with a cabin for respect, Percy of course now resided in the Nyx cabin, a cabin was a color of midnight black.

Percy couldn't sleep so he walked out of his cabin and towards the beach. He sat down in the sand and just watched the tidal waves and the night sky touch.

Over the year, Percy had trained with different gods, and with different powers, he had now fully achieved his power over light. He had grown stronger than most of the Primordials, he had even taken on all the Gods of Olympus during the Winter Solstice. Of course he had come out of the fight victorious, the Gods were shocked that he had displayed such an amazing usage of power and fought very well with his sword.

He heard quite footsteps behind him, he could already tell by now that it was Artemis. She sat down quietly next to him. Last year they had a contest to see who could be better at archery; Artemis of course won, but barely.

"The Moon is at its strongest while the tidal waves from the ocean connect with it." Artemis said softly.

Percy sighed, she had a point but he still had to say, "You shouldn't forget the Night, the night sky is like the Moon's connection to everything, without it, the Moon would be of no meaning." Artemis frowned.

The two looked at the Night and Moon, just like they had years ago, the were remembering the moment when they actually felt something within them, they were successful in hiding those feelings. Until now.

"Percy, ever since that day I met you, I've felt something for you that I haven't felt for any man in the last thousand years, the one person I felt this connected to was a jerk who raped girls, I was happy when Apollo made me kill him. But that's not what I'm trying to say Percy, You've made me feel loved again and over the years, this connection between us has been growing, As you know I'm a maiden Goddess which forbids me to have any connection to any man, and I made an oath for that; to never fall in love with a man, or have a relationship with one, all they end up doing is hurting the female in the relationship."

Percy processed this in his mind, what was Artemis trying to tell him? He was clueless when it came to love, but over the years he too felt this connection growing. The two had become very good friends after they were assigned together to help the Demi-gods out in Archery.

Suddenly a thought hit Percy's mind, Artemis had said that she couldn't fall in love, did that mean she had already fallen in love with him?

"So you're saying, you love me?" Percy uncomfortably said, he wanted to think it was he who she had fallen in love with but he wasn't so sure.

"Percy, when I met you, I felt as it I was very lucky to have met you, you changed my life in ways you can't explain. I forbid myself to have any activity with a man but it looks like you'll change that, so yes Perseus Son of Nyx, I've fallen in love with you." Artemis told him, that was it, she had said what she had been trying to tell Percy over the years, she didn't want Percy to reject him but after all she wasn't pretty like Aphrodite or smart like Athena.

Percy was quite for some time and Artemis thought he was going to reject her, after many years of keeping herself away from men, she didn't want to afford to be rejected by the one man she had fallen in love with out of thousands.

Percy finally spoke," Artemis, the connection you felt for me, is equal. I felt something for you ever since I met you nine years ago. I'm just going to keep this short, I've really had this connection for you, an attraction for you over the years and it's been growing, I didn't know what this feeling was until we became buddies after training the Demi-gods. I really like you too Artemis, I love you. What I don't understand is that you fell in love with a guy that isn't good enough for you, you could find much better guys out there that are better than me."

Artemis was awestruck, the one time she had fallen in love before, she was rejected by Orion. Orion was a rapist, and he was already dead by now. Now she couldn't believe that the man she loved had also fallen in love with her in the first place, but why? She pretty or anything.

"Percy why? I'm not even beautiful like Aphrodite or smart like Athena."

"That's it, you're not beautiful like Aphrodite because she uses makeup, but you have natural beauty, and you're smart in your own way, nobody can best you at hunting or Archery, not even your brother Apollo."

Percy grabbed Artemis' hand, and smiled at her. It was the first time they looked into their eyes, and felt the same thing. Love. The two leaned in and their lips met, the sensation they felt was amazing, both didn't want it to end, Percy felt as if he was at Elysium already, the intensity of their kiss was off the charts, so passionate and full of love. Finally Artemis pulled back, needing some oxygen, her cheeks red from blushing as she kissed a man for the first time in her life. She smiled at Percy who smiled back, they were ready for this relationship and they knew it. They could tell from just by looking into each other's eyes.

Finally after their breathing was back to normal, Artemis sat a little closer to Percy, she was finally ready to let go of her role as a maiden Goddess, she didn't want to rush things with Percy, she wanted to take things slow, and Percy would allow that, considering she's never had relationship for over three thousand years. Artemis smiled, she finally felt happy for the first time in her life.

"So, what do we now? Are we going to keep our relationship a secret or what? We can't let Tartarus find out about it, much less the Gods."

Artemis didn't want to hide their relationship from anyone," We shouldn't hide our relationship, not like the my Father will do anything once he find out that I'm happy how I am, only person causing us trouble would be Apollo. We should still be careful though, we shouldn't let Tartarus know, since he'll use my as a decoy to destroy you, you know your flaw is loyalty."

Percy and Artemis both understood that no matter what they would go through with this relationship. Not hiding and not running away from anyone. None of the Gods could stop the love they both felt for each other.

"Will your hunters attack me though? Since I am dating you now, they'd want to kill me."

Artemis laughed, "No Percy, they won't kill you, and besides Thalia likes you like a brother, she'll tell the others to not kill you, you know how she is when it comes to friends."

That was it, the two just relaxed and talked about random events that happened over the year, sometimes disagreeing and sometimes just laughing out loud. They didn't want this night to end at all, the time where the Moon and the Night that the strongest connection, they had felt it the most.

Tomorrow would be a new day tomorrow of training the Demi-gods, they were so close to the war now, they needed every ounce of training they could get. Tomorrow Percy and Artemis would be training the newest Elite team of Demi-gods, it had been formed the other day, the God's putting a few demi-gods in an Elite team, the ones they taught were the strongest, so far only ten demi-gods were in it, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Will Solace, Beckendorf, Travis and Conner Stoll, Silena who was surprisingly added, Katie Gardner, and Clarisse.

The God's and Primordials took turns training them, in different techniques they knew. It was Percy and Artemis' turn tomorrow and it was to be extremely fun.

**A/N: I hope it wasn't too bad, do you think I made them get together fast? I think I did, I could delete this chapter if you guys want and make another filler chapter or two till chapter ten when I planned for them to get together. But I'll probably not, I think it was good for them to get together right before the war, their "love' for each other would help them overcome many obstacles.**

**I know once I don't delete this, I will lose many readers but oh well, it's like my second story I will get better over time, I will update Eye of Odin tomorrow and please review If I should continue this as it is or delete it.**

**Also review if I should update a new story.**

**REVIEW**


	8. One Thing

The Night's Son Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, I was going to update Eye of Odin but I really wanted to upload this chapter for The Night's Son. So sorry. I will update Eye of Odin tomorrow unless I change my mind again.**

**Come on guys! Let's reach over 100 reviews by the end of Chapter 9 or 10. So far I've gotten 59 Favorites and 65 people who alerted this. And 77 reviews. That makes it an average of 11 reviews per chapter so far. Everyone review this chapter. K? K.**

The following morning, Percy woke up feeling very excited for the upcoming training, he and Artemis were to train the Elite team. The thought of his and Artemis' relationship rushed through Percy's mind. He was happy that they were together, after all these years they would finally be happy without hiding their secret attraction for one another.

Smiling Percy walked towards the Artemis Cabin, he was sure she was there, unless she had woken up early to go hunting like she usually did. He didn't like the thought of going to her cabin with all her hunters inside, but he wanted to see her again.

He slowly peaked inside the cabin to see if the hunters were there, surprisingly they weren't. Probably out hunting. He slowly opened the door and walked towards the end of the cabin to see Artemis sleeping on her bed, her Auburn hair in her eyes. Percy thought she looked beautiful while sleeping. He slowly sat down on the side of her bed and just watched her, he was awed that someone who was sleeping could be this beautiful. Percy brushed the hair out of her face, he couldn't believe he had someone like Artemis as a girlfriend. Though she was immortal and he wasn't, he had something that would allow him to become an immortal, once this war was over. A few months ago he had to go on a mission, well quest actually. All by himself he was to get a scale of Ladon. It would've helped strengthen the defense at camp, he had managed to do so and noticed some apples which were yellow of course Percy knew it was the apples of Immortality, he had taken one and kept it until after the war. Just in case.

He was planning to use it once the war was over. He didn't want to tell Artemis, he wanted it to be a surprise. Artemis' eye opened slowly, taking in the things surrounding her, she laid her eyes on Percy and her eyes widened. She didn't remember last night with Percy but then remembered they were in a relationship now.

She got up and sat down next to Percy on her bed. Today was the day they would go into public together, and they wouldn't hide from anyone. Artemis kissed Percy on the cheek, "Good Morning Percy," she mumbled.

Percy smiled, "Good morning to you too." Percy kissed her forehead and got up to leave the cabin so she could get dressed.

A few minutes later, Artemis came out dressed in her usual hunting uniform, she usually didn't dress like this while at camp but today they were too train the Elite team so she had too.

Percy grabbed Artemis' hand and closed the door behind her, and reaching up to brush the hair out of her face and behind her ear. He leaned in and pecked her on the lips before moving his arm and putting it around her waist.

The two started walking towards the Mess Hall, the hunters were still in the woods hunting for some monsters and most of the campers were still asleep. Artemis was sure Apollo wasn't here since his duty over the Sun, she was glad for that. The very few campers who were outside stared awestruck at them, they were surprised that the two had gotten together, after all they thought Artemis hated men.

Once the campers saw Percy's hand around Artemis' waist, they now confirmed they were a "thing" now. At least the Aphrodite campers weren't outside, the news would spread like wild fire. Only campers outside were The Demeter campers who usually got up and the Athena campers, Annabeth wasn't one of them, she was probably reading a book or something on Architecture.

The two reached the Mess Hall and quickly ate at the Artemis table, wanting to be finished with Breakfast before the campers would wake up. About twenty minutes later, they finished breakfast and walked out to see much more campers awake already, some training with wooden swords and others just talking, most stopped talking and stared at the direction where Percy and Artemis walked out of.

They saw Percy's arm around Artemis' waist, just like the ones before did. They were sure by the time training started for everyone it would already be heard by everyone, even the Gods.

An hour later Percy and Artemis was already at the Arena, slowly the Elite team filled In one by one. First of course Annabeth then followed by Thalia and Nico, and so on.

"Today we will be training on Archery." Artemis told them. She had let go of Percy's hand when she had taken out her bow and arrows. The Elite team didn't seem to notice anything between them. Yet.

Mostly all of the elite team knew how to do Archery except for Nico. He was just horrible at it, not like Percy was when he was Nico's age but still horrible. Nico had gotten better over the year, but not much.

Percy continued, "I know some of you, or most of you know how to do Archery, but today we'll be trying something new instead of just shooting at the targets in front of you."

"You'll be shooting aquatic figures Percy will make." Artemis told them, looking at Percy who agreed, Percy was just an inch or two taller than her.

"Well what's the hard part? Instead of shooting targets we'll be shooting figures that don't move either." Thalia stated.

"Oh trust me, it's not that easy Thalia, these figures will be very much alive and moving at all times, oh and did I forget to mention you'll be trying to shoot them while you're up in the trees, now start climbing." Artemis instructed.

Groaning the campers, started the hard part, climbing the trees. Percy focused and used his water powers to create some figures out of water. They would be like automations. It would be very hard for the Elite team to take them down. Just maybe Percy thought, just maybe they could do it.

Percy and Artemis walked away and sat down on the ground, they had moved out of the arena and in towards the woods.

Percy leaned his back against a tree and Artemis sat between his legs, the Demi-gods didn't notice as they were busy with the tree climbing, most had gotten on already or were half were up. Percy ran a hand through Artemis' hair and put his chin on her shoulder. Artemis shifted her head a little to look into Percy's eyes. Silver to Sea Green again. The connection between them were growing every day, and even stronger. They were now experiencing love. An arrow whizzed past Artemis' ear and impaled straight into a tree, Percy and Artemis looked up to see who it was from. Annabeth and Thalia, were staring at the couple with wide eyes, Annabeth had a look of jealously on her face while Thalia looked both mad and interested that they had gotten together. Annabeth was jealous because over the year she had somewhat became friends with Percy, she wasn't friends with him but Percy didn't hate her, she kind of liked him after a while, looks like Percy wouldn't be returning her feelings after all.

All motion stopped, the elite team had somehow defeated the water figures, All the Demi-gods were climbing down from the trees and they slowly walked over to where Percy and Artemis were. They were awestruck just like the others. Percy and Artemis stood up but while holding hands still.

Percy grinned at their faces while they watched their connection hands. Artemis was ready to take on this pressure, she knew she wanted to be with Percy as love as he lived.

Thalia spoke up first, "So you guys are together?"

**A/N: that's it, sorry for the really short chapter, don't forget get to review. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	9. Cult

Night's Son Chapter 9

**A/N: I hope you guys liked my new story, "SuperNova." I don't really have ANY ideas for chapter 2 on that, if you have any, feel free to PM me about it. Anyways, we're really close to 100 reviews already, I hoped we could reach it by the end of chapter 10; maybe we can reach it a chapter early.**

**This chapter will some sort of a filler again an some important stuff. Chapter 10 and so on will be the beginning of the battle. I will mostly aim this to be a 15 chapter story.**

"Percy, aim a bit higher." Artemis commanded Percy, she was trying to get him to shoot better with hunting knives, but to no avail, he wasn't getting any better. He could shoot towards the target, but he couldn't make a bulls-eye to save himself.

"Artemis, I can't, I've been trying for the past three hours now." Percy complained.

Artemis sighed, as much as she wanted Percy to learn how to use those hunting knives, Percy couldn't really didn't get the concept of it.

Artemis decided to help out Percy. Just like they had been training with each other on Archery, she put her head on his shoulder, and grabbed his arm, putting it into position. She let go of Percy so he could shoot. She thought he would get at least the yellow part of the target, and she was correct. Percy was joyful, he hadn't really trained with knives much but he got to spend more time with Artemis so he agreed when Artemis asked him if he wanted to learn to use them, he thought it would be easy, but it was quiet wrong.

At least he had gotten somewhat of a good shot, even if Artemis helped him out. Percy thought of an idea, they promised to stop training for the day if Percy had gotten close to a Bulls-eye. Now it was Percy's turn to teach Artemis something.

"Since you've thought me something new, I'm going to teach you something, Arty." Percy smirked at her.

Artemis blushed when Percy called her "Arty", but then had a confused look on her face, she saw Percy uncapping his sword and going over to the shed where the camp kept their weapons. He took out a sword that looked like it was two feet long, it was celestial bronze but the Hephaestus campers had painted it silver. He walked over to Artemis and offered the sword to her.

Hesitantly she took the sword from his grasp, she knew what he was up to by now, but she didn't really know sword fighting, Apollo once offered that he could teach her how to use a sword but she had declined, Apollo had learned to use a sword by Ares, and that was reluctantly because Apollo would've cursed him with never ending poetry and rhyming.

Artemis thought, get taught would be better than Apollo. She looked into Percy's eyes and nodded. They had been training one on one lately, the last day or two.

"Apollo told me you didn't know how to handle a sword, he had offered you once, but I heard you declined. Why not get you to be comfortable with one, since you helped me with hunting knives?" Percy told her, Artemis grimaced; she would get her revenge from Apollo.

"I do not need sword fighting, I hunt in the woods, I need a bow and arrows for that, which I already have. It would be pointless for me to learn sword fighting."

"Come on Arty, it wouldn't be that bad, I'll just show you the basic moves." There it was again, Arty, she felt giving in and nodded.

Over the next hour, Percy taught Artemis the basic moves of swordsmanship. She really didn't need it as she already knew the basics but kept quiet. She enjoyed Percy's company; maybe it was need for someone after all these years. Artemis was happy though, happier than she ever was, even with a war coming up. If they lost, she would want to spend her final moments with Percy.

No. She would have to be stronger than that. They had been notified this morning by Zeus that Tartarus' forces was becoming much, much larger. Either they would have to send a quest to destroy the monsters or they were going to let the monsters overrun camp, so they could take the demigods to Olympus, or better yet, to Percy's planet. They would be safe there for few days, it was only four days until Percy reached sixteen.

Artemis worried about Percy a lot these last few days, she was scared he would die saving her and her fellow Gods; she wanted Percy to survive this war. They would win this war, and Artemis and Percy would have a wonderful relationship.

Percy and Artemis were sweating by the time they ended training, giving each other a kiss before parting ways to get cleaned up for dinner.

At Dinner, Percy and Artemis sat with the other Gods and the Primordials, apparently Chaos and Zeus were to say something important tonight.

Nyx sat on the other side of Percy, silently talking to him, telepathically. Nyx and Percy had a wonderful Mother -Son relationship. Both could tell how the other was feeling, that was how close they were. The Demi-gods were jealous that an immortal being like herself could spend so much time with her own child. The Gods on Olympus had their own pathetic laws that forbid them, which cost them their children. The Primordials had laws, but they barely followed half of them. Nyx was never the one to follow the one rule she hated most, not having any contact with your child. Percy had grown up by her side, Nyx had been with him every moment of his life. Nyx was okay with Percy's relationship with Artemis, she trusted Percy. She didn't hate Artemis; she just thought Artemis would break Percy's heart because of the oath she used to have on turning her back on men.

Chiron stood up and cleared his throat," Today we have some news for you all, some bad, some good, I hope these will not affect your moods."

All the campers went silent, Artemis held Percy's hand under the table.

"As you all know that Tartarus is becoming stronger and stronger every following day, but what we did not know what that he has sided with the Titans in depths of Tartarus, using his powers he was able to unlock Tartarus for a while and was successfully able to get Hyperion, Prometheus, Oceanus and Coeus on his side, Hades sensed the trouble and quickly shut down Tartarus before the other Titans could escape." Fear was evident on the camper's faces, but not on Percy's when he was little, it was his second time going to Earth, he had attacked by Hyperion. That was before he was cast to Tartarus. He was still out for revenge, it looked like he would finally get it. Nyx had used her powers to send Hyperion down to Hades and Hades was able to lock him away. Nyx was quite powerful all right.

Percy's eyes changed to a dark green, just by thinking Hyperion, Hyperion probably was the dirtiest Titan of all, with his mind games and tricks. He wouldn't let Artemis get hurt by him. When he was attacked by Hyperion he wasn't hurt, but Nyx got hurt though, she was out of commission for a month.

The Titan Percy was most afraid of was Coeus, he was the Titan of Intellect; he was surely going to a tough Titan to defeat.

"Very well, that is all." Zeus told the campers. Percy thought Zeus was just a jerk, he didn't do anything at all to helper the campers except help Thalia and boss people around, and all he did was sit around in the Big House and shoot people down with his Master Bolt. What kind of a king was that?

Chaos knew what Percy was thinking, he looked into Percy's eyes, reminding him that Zeus' time as king was limited; Chaos had a plan after the war to get Zeus to transfer his title as King of Olympus to somebody else. That was if, they won the war. At first Chaos thought Poseidon was good for the job, he had talked with him about it, but Poseidon had declined, Chaos didn't even ask Hades, as he would do worse of a job than Zeus. Actually Chaos wanted Percy as king of Olympus, but Percy too had declinded it, Chaos would've made him Immortal after they had won. Chaos was aware of the fact Percy had a Golden apple, he was also keeping it a secret, he asked Percy why he was keeping it and Percy just explained it all to him, chaos was somewhat of a Father role to him, as Chaos was usually in his male form. Percy wasn't really sure what his gender was, or even if Chaos had one.

Looking into Artemis' eyes, Percy whispered in her ear," Don't worry we'll win, I'm going to take you on a date when we win."

Artemis nodded, she hadn't been on a date ever. Not even once. Apollo had tried to set Artemis up with guys years ago, but they had all been turned into animals when they had tried to get near her.

Artemis hugged Percy, and dragged him out of the Mess Hall, they were standing in front Thalia's Pine Tree now. Percy reached over and rubbed her cheek lovingly. Anyone could see the love they shared for each other.

"I love you Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt and Moon, I love you." Percy kissed her hair and hugged her by the waist.

Artemis was really happy that Percy had told her that he loved her once again. "I love you too Percy, Son of Nyx. I love you too." She put her head on Percy's chest and just relaxed.


	10. The War's First Turn

Night's Son Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello Everyone, I've been pretty busy lately, didn't get a chance to update any of my stories at all, I have school beginning for me on the 13****th****, before that time I will try to update every single one of my stories, at least one time maybe twice if I have the time. I updated SuperNova last night, it was a rushed but at least I got to update it, I was going to update this one but I couldn't find anything to write about, and I was pretty dead. Lol, Hadn't slept for over 35 hours.**

**But I am thinking of posting another new story, I don't really know what to call the title, but I was inspired by Hawtgeek's story, 'A Last Summer' It's really good, somewhat AU, taken place in the medieval era, so feel free to check that out, it's really good. My guess would be it's going to be somewhat like that, except a different take on it, like I had said, I have no idea's for title names, PM me or leave a review about that as well. Thanks. The pairing will be Percabeth, as much as I don't really like Annabeth much.**

A week ago, the war began. The God's taking their fight across the country, to fight off Typhon. The Primordials, aiding them in this fight as well.

Percy, and the Demi-gods, were forced to evacuate to Olympus, after their Camp had been destroyed. Nobody was killed but most were saddened by the fact that their beloved camp was now gone.

Percy felt something he hadn't felt in a long time. Cold? Yes that was it. Coldness reached his heart as he had watched the camp get destroyed, cabins on were on fire, the Big house on fire. This whole week before the explosion, Percy was teaching the campers on sword fighting; most mastering it by now, Percy was an insanely good teacher.

Percy changed after the explosion, he liked that camp, and it was gone. A few days after the explosions, Tartarus' forces, all kinds of monsters attacked New York, attempting to get within Olympus. The campers held them off, costing a life or two but they were once again safe. For now.

A lot could see that Percy became colder, to them as well as Artemis, some were confused why he was changing his mode towards them so quickly, but some people like Nyx, knew what was going on.

Percy became colder not only towards the campers, but while fighting as well. He killed monsters, with a blink of an eye, in cold blood, much fiercer than he had ever. Some were disgusting, some terrified but nobody could stop him, not even one tried.

Now, coming to his relationship with Artemis; they loved each other, everyone could see that much, but they were now somewhat disconnected from one another, Percy with his cold façade, it was impossible for them to be together for an hour, much less five minutes. Artemis didn't pursue on this topic much, as she was off with the God's fighting, she wanted to speak to Percy before leaving but never could.

Nobody knew the real reason why Percy was acting like this, except for Nyx. At first she thought it was because of Percy's fatal flaw, Loyalty. Percy was acting like this purposely so he wouldn't feel sad when others died, because she and Percy both knew that Percy would blame himself.

But that wasn't the case. Nyx attempted to go through Percy's mind once, see what was going on but Percy had blocked her off, willingly or unwillingly she didn't know.

Now as of right now, Percy was walking through Olympus to clear his mind about everything that had happened so far, the reason for acting like this. Everything.

Come to the reason why Percy was acting like this; he didn't want anyone to die because of him, not even his Mother, Nyx. Nyx was right about one thing, that he was keeping up this acting because he didn't want anyone to die. Not even he didn't know why he was able to block everyone out of his mind without even knowing.

Present time, Percy was heading off to the 'head quarter's' of the demi-gods, it was actually Zeus' Palace, but they just used it to get together and talk about the war and such. Hand's in the pocket of his jeans, Percy slowly walked to the Palace, as if not giving a care about anything, he had a lot on his mind nobody really questioned him about why he was always late.

He opened the door and silently walked in, only Annabeth being the one to notice him, but she didn't say anything, she carried on explaining what the Hermes and Demeter Cabins were to do, in a few hours.

Clearing his throat, Percy made everyone look at him. He had no idea what to say to them but he knew he had to say something.

"As you all know," Percy started, looking each in the eye, "there will be force that will be attacking us, in a matter of hours. That army of monsters are the biggest Tartarus has sent towards us yet. I ask that each of you be careful, and for the reason to why I was acting like this, Truth is, I don't want any of you too die, I'm supposed to be the leader here and I don't want to deal with all of your parents accusing me of something when I'm already going to feel down at."

Everyone was staring at Percy, and Percy avoiding their glances, looked down at the floor. The campers didn't even know what to say, they all started to nod one by one, understanding what Percy had just said.

An Hour. That was all they had. Not even Percy could believe it. An hour before Tartarus' forces attacked them, along with their leader, Tartarus.

He withdrew his remaining monsters that were attacking the God's so he could first take out the 'toys' of the God's. The God's were going to come at some point, today, maybe tomorrow, maybe in a week. Percy wasn't sure, even though he wanted help, he knew he had to do this alone.

Percy wanted to talk to Artemis, the woman he loved so dearly, he was continuously neglecting her for the past month, not even speaking a word to her, he knew she was hurt, but hurt wasn't the answer.

Artemis, although at war was pretty much depressed, yes the Goddess of the Hunt, someone who hated men for thousands of years was depressed because of this a man she knew for just a few years.

She still fought with all her strength but where ever she looked she could see Percy, or get reminded of him. It was very hard to concentrate.

Percy thought she would end the relationship, a stupid thought but it was still in the question, after all he did ditch her for no reason, not even an explanation.

He did tons of things wrong, he wished he could have powers over time so he could go back in time to fix all of them, but what's done was done. He had to get over this face to face.

Percy really needed some fresh air, grabbing a jacket from his room, he sneaked outside before any of the wind god's that helped protect Olympus saw him. The lights and the noise of New York City helped him be distracted, least one thing was taken care off.

He had been to New York once before when his Mother Nyx brought him went he was a few years old, after the time he had met Artemis. He remembered that day like it was yesterday, it was the first time he had seen her and the first time he thought she was beautiful. Smiling to himself, he continued to walk down the side walk. He thought about the times he had talked and seen Artemis before they actually became friends, him hiding from her because he didn't want to embarrass himself, and two he didn't want to die because he had known Artemis hated men, what he didn't know at the time was that Artemis never really hated him, not once.

Okay well, maybe a few times when he was messing with her during training, but other than that she really liked him.

He was really sure that he did really love her, he couldn't say it in front of her, but he did. He wished Artemis was here, next to him right now, his arms around her waist and her arms around his neck. Perfect symphony, but he couldn't get what he wanted all the time, this was life and he lived a tough one.

At times Percy did really want to be back Home, without having to deal with this mess, he doubted that the Titans would've been able to track the Primordials, much less defeat them, he could've been safe until the time he died, he might've still had those apples that he could use to turn immortal, but then again, he wouldn't have met Artemis, wouldn't have met Thalia and Nico, heck he wouldn't have met Annabeth either. Everyone single person he met until this day changed him for both good and bad, and he liked the way he was right now, well if you don't count this war. Having a tingling sensation inside him, Percy carefully turned around, what he saw made his eyes widen. Tartarus, carrying a white flag that resembled a moment of neutrality where both sides could talk fairly.

"Well, well Percy my boy, how are you doing today?" Tartarus grinned at Percy, showing his non perfect teeth.

Percy stood still, not moving a muscle. What did Tartarus even want? Wasn't he still supposed to be with his army getting ready to attack?

"I know what you're wondering, what am I doing here?" Tartarus told him, " Don't worry, I'll tell you why."

Percy couldn't take it anymore, "Then tell me, Tartarus" Percy growled. Not liking the fact that he was standing in front of the guy that caused this entire mess.

"Right to the point I see, no matter. I have come here with an offer for you." Tartarus explained, " it is, that you join me, and together we would be able to take over anything we set our minds too, you wouldn't want your loved ones to die would you?"

Tartarus had struck a nerve. Percy realized that Tartarus was just toying with him, everything made sense now, he hadn't told anything about his fatal flaw except for the ones that knew it. He had a spy within Olympus.

Percy narrowed his eyes, " you have a spy on Olympus don't you? The spy's been telling you everything about me all along."

"Oh dear, it seems I've been discovered, I was shocked it took you so long, but since you have SO much on your mind, lately I found this to my advantage." Tartarus smirked at him.

"Just because you know my weakness doesn't mean I'll join you though"

"I know your fatal flaw Percy, Loyalty. You wouldn't want anything to happen to that Son of Hades, or that Daughter of Zeus would you? Or should I saw that puny goddess girlfriend of yours, Artemis." Tartarus taunted.

Percy didn't know what to say, he couldn't attack him because that would be against the laws, Tartarus had a white flag which meant neither side could attack one another. Overall he was confused, the demi-gods were no family members of his, why did he care about them? He hadn't spoken with Artemis for so long, what if she gave up on him, he could easily join Tartarus' side and wipe them out, but that would mean turning against the family he did have, the Primordial beings.

"No"

Tartarus was pretty much shocked, he had purposely manipulated Percy and played with his mind, to make him switch sides, he plan was ruined, he was keeping a secret and Percy already knew it.

"You're afraid of me aren't you? That's the reason you want me on your side, so you won't have to deal with me in the final battle, I'm the reason you haven't achieved full power yet over the entire universe, I'm the reason you haven't defeated the God's on Olympus. Like I said, you're afraid, Tartarus, as much as you deny it, you're afraid of me."

Tartarus didn't even respond, he disappeared in a black light, his plans ruined, but Percy did catch something he had said before vanishing, " You'll have a surprise expecting you on Olympus Percy, let's see how you do. I'll spare you and won't attack tonight, consider it a gift from me to you."

What surprise did he mean? It could mean a lot of things, he didn't know what it was, but he had a hunch.

With that, Percy walked back to Olympus. He had some fresh air for one night.

**A/N: sorry for not updating for a long time, my school started and it's really hard for me to update anymore, I will try to update when I have time though, one by one I will finish these stories.**

**Thanks, and please review.**


	11. Betrayal

Night's Son Chapter 11

**A/N: How have you all been doing this past month? I hope you have been doing good, like I have. I just don't have any time to update anymore, even when I do, every chapter is like 2,000 words, which is just pathetic.**

**But what can I do about it? I know most of you don't like it either because of the reviews, but eh, whatever.**

**I just have no idea how to continue this story in anyway, If you've all noticed, I've been writing the same thing's over multiple stories. I can't write battle scenes very well, I have no idea what to do next, reason why I haven't even updated this story. I mean, I just can't keep finding reasons to prolong the battle, I wasn't even going to include the meet up with Tartarus at first.**

**Anyways, on with the story.**

Just a couple days after his meet up with Tartarus, Percy found himself looking out towards the ocean again. It was just so easy for his to mind to wander off like that every once in a while now. Ever since Tartarus had threatened him about his friends, Thalia and Nico, he's been on the edge. As if he was about to explode at the smallest thing.

The returning of the God's didn't help much either. Artemis hadn't even spoken to him, and Percy didn't really bother with her much either. It was obvious she didn't want to talk to him for unknown reasons, so why would he try numerous times just because he was dating her? It would be pointless when it came to Artemis.

He needed to speak to one person that one person would most likely help him but he couldn't see her anywhere. It was like she was wiped off the face of the planet. He tried to contact her but it never got through. He had no way to reach his mother at one of his most desperate, painful times.

How could someone as strong as his mother be gone, just like that? It wasn't possible. Still, Percy didn't want to worry, it was Nyx after all. She was strong enough to protect herself, but it's been days since he had last seen her, that didn't exactly make him feel confident that she was alright. He tried to talk to Chaos, but he too, was ignoring him.

It was like nobody cared about him anymore, not even his own family. The Primordials were ignoring him, Artemis was ignoring him, and the Greeks barely cared about him except for a few. He was truly alone for the first time. Closing his eyes, Percy let the tension that was built on his body, release.

This was too much for him, even a son of a Primordial could only take so much before collapsing, and he was about to break apart. He knew he couldn't though, there was a war to fight and shed tears and hurt feelings wouldn't help nonetheless.

Once again opening his eyes, he took in his surroundings. It was a typical city, he could hear thousands of people's voices hollering over each other's. Some yelling at each other, others just talking to one of their friends and family member.

Family.

That word sounded so distant now. He was raised to become one of the most powerful beings in the Universe, yet, he still depended on his family. He could clearly see his loyalty was very strong.

One by one, they stopped talking to him just like that, all fearing for their own kind. Yes, the Primordials did have children. Most weren't Demi-gods but they still cared about them. Percy couldn't really blame them, he knew what Nyx did to protect him, and he would forever love her for that.

Nyx.

Artemis.

Those two women that was so important his life, suddenly abandoned him. Well, he wasn't sure about his mother but what could be said of Artemis?

He always thought that she was different, ever since the day they met on Earth when he was a young kid, he noticed she was different than them. Maybe it was because of the fact that she lived in the wilderness most of the time instead of sitting on her bottom all day long on Olympus. She truly was different than the God's on Olympus. She wasn't stuck up or conceited like them. Still, she did have her Father's stubborn attitude when it came to something she wanted to get done, but Percy didn't care about that, he was the same.

Now, look at them. He didn't even know if they were still together or not. He was truly for once confused. His feelings for her were still strong, but he didn't know what to think of her anymore. If she still had wanted to get together, she would've talked to him since she came back from the fight days ago. Maybe she was like them after all. He didn't want to lose hope, but it wasn't exactly high on his list anymore.

The Primordials and the Greeks weren't really cooperating like they used too. They argued too much, right to the brink in which the Primordials almost destroyed Zeus. Yet, he could still see some of them getting along. Pontus and Poseidon had formed a strong bond. Each teaching other things about the oceans the other didn't even know about. The two had grown immensely powerful because of each other. That was clear.

"Percy?" A familiar voice was heard behind him. He could sense who it was while still looking outward towards the ocean. It wasn't hard to find out who it was anyways. The person's footsteps and scent was too strong.

He did eventually turn around to meet with a pair of Electric Blue eyes staring back into his Greenish Black ones.

"Hey Thals, haven't seen you in a while." He smiled at her knowingly.

Thalia lowered her head, knowing what she had done. She too, was one of the few who had ignored him.

"Oh yeah, about that.."

Percy raised his hand to stop her, she was genuinely shocked about what his actions. A normal person would've been angry for what they did to him, betrayed. Yet, he didn't even show any emotions when she came up to him.

"It's fine Thalia, you're right here in front of me right now. If you still wanted to ignore me, you wouldn't be here standing in front of me."

Thalia grinned and punched him on the shoulder playfully. It was a shocker when the two turned out to become friends. He never knew a Daughter of Zeus would've been _this_ different from her Father.

"What'd you want to talk about?" He asked, searching her eyes.

Thalia immediately stiffened up after he asked why she wanted to talk to him. She really didn't want to tell him about what she had heard but she knew she had too. She knew he would very mad at what her Father had done, but he had a right to know. Even if it cost her their friendship.

"My Father convinced Lord Chaos to send your Mother to a mission that would've helped them became stronger and be of use for the battle against Tartarus. After Chaos asked her to go, she agreed. As you even know she is very loyal to him." She said, looking at him and seeing him nod, she continued. " After a couple days, Chaos tried to contact your mom because she was a few days off her schedule. He couldn't reach her."

Percy became worried on the spot, his Mother was the only real person that hadn't abandoned him they last few days, and he needed to know if she was okay or not. Percy reached up and put his hand on her shoulder.

"She is okay? Did something happen to her?" He asked.

"From what I could've heard, your mother was captured by Tartarus' army. She's with Tartarus now." She said sadly.

Percy clenched his fists, and gritted through his teeth, " I have a question, who was it that requested that she go alone?"

Thalia froze up once again, she argued inside her head whether or not to tell him the truth but he needed to know. Making up her mind she spoke only one word before Percy was off to Mount Olympus.

"Zeus."

Knowing Percy had heard her and that was the reason he started running off, she tried to chase after him. She eventually caught up with him and got a glimpse of his eyes.

Those eyes of his were one the things she wouldn't ever want to ever see again. The playful green was already gone, replaced by a dark Forest Green, with very dark Black swirls. It was like he was possessed. He was beyond furious that Zeus for making his Mother do this. Also, at Chaos. Thalia knew his Mother took no orders from Zeus, but if Zeus had managed to convince Chaos to get Nyx to go to some planet just for something important that would increase the Greek's powers.. She didn't want to think of what Percy would do to him. Even she had to admit, he was pretty powerful. Even stronger than Zeus.

They had reached the Empire State Building by now, and Percy kicked the doors open before rushing up the Guard sitting behind his desk. He didn't even care if he killed at the spot, he grabbed him by the neck and managed to throw up against the wall. Quickly running to get behind the desk, he eventually the keys, and ran to the elevator, with Thalia hot behind his trail.

As Percy pushed the buttons for the 600th floor, Thalia looked worried. It wasn't worth it anymore to stop a furious person that was as a strong as a Primordial, but she still had to try.

Grasping his arm, she tried to calm him down a bit, "Percy, can we please, please, talk about this?" She asked. She wasn't one to beg but the circumstances right now didn't involve her oh so important pride.

Percy bluntly ignored her, as he clenched his fists again. His mind was on fire. He couldn't think straight anymore. He was done with this. After everything he and her mother had done for them, Zeus managed to get her kidnapped. It was unreal. The all-powerful Nyx, was captured because of a lowly Greek King of the Gods.

He knew this was rash of him, that he needed to think this out but after the things they did to him. He wasn't about to step down.

The elevator sounded and the doors opened. Percy started running full speed towards Olympus. Leaving Thalia very behind. He was angry, he was tired and most of all, he was disgusted and betrayed.

At the last moment, right when he was about to reach the Doors of Olympus. A lightning bolt struck the ground and Thalia caught up with him. Still being a bit dazed by the Lightning that had struck a place very close to him, he had to stop running.

Thalia stormed up to him and punched him on the shoulder once again, she honestly didn't want to stop him, as much as she didn't want her Father being hurt, she knew he had deserved it.

"Look Thalia, right now I do not have time for this. I am tired of what the God's have done to me. I don't want to do this anymore. I just want to leave this planet. I've been betrayed, and thrown away like it was nothing. Don't you understand? I can't take it anymore, and this is just too much." He said, looking her directly in the eye. "Zeus is going to get a piece of my mind, don't try to stop me. I don't want to hurt you."

Thalia sighed, "Okay, just don't get yourself killed."

As much as he wanted to catch Zeus alone, he didn't realize that there was a council meeting going on with Chaos with them.

Zeus was giving his long speech while the doors opened. Well, it was locked but Percy had managed to destroy them easily.

To say the least, Zeus was pretty angry at whoever it was that interrupted his Council Meeting. He took out his Master Bolt and was about to throw it when he saw who it was. He waved his other hand and it disappeared like it was nothing. After all, he had to think smart, this was Percy. He needed him if he was going to win this war.

Percy didn't even glance at the other God's and stormed up to Zeus' Throne, neither did he bow. The God's were all in their human forms so the thrones were human length for the time being. Percy uncapped his sword and slowly walked up the steps of his Throne.

All eyes were on him as he looked like a canine. Nobody has ever seen him like this, to say the least it was very shocking.

Percy slashed through the air before putting his sword against Zeus' throat. Gasps filled the room as they witnessed how easily Percy had managed to leave him demobilized. As usual, Chaos just watched, carefully analyzing what was happening. He didn't stop Percy, because he knew why he was mad. He took a glance that Thalia who had entered the Throne Room, just mere seconds ago. She noticed him looking at her with a knowing look and looked down.

Though Chaos wasn't done yet.

"_I know why you did this, and I don't blame you. I already sensed you when we were discussing Nyx." Chaos told her within her mind._

Thalia looked shocked but still nodded her head as a yes, but didn't say anything, as she too, watched the scenario play out.

Percy pushed the blade deeper in Zeus' throat, "Now Zeus, mind explaining why you sent my Mother on a mission by herself for your own greediness?" He asked slowly through his teeth. He was beyond mad now.

Chaos decided to step in before things got worse.

"Percy, let go of Zeus. Now."

Percy ignored him as he dug the sword even deeper. Golden Ichor was freely flowing out now. It was the first time, Zeus was able to taste his own blood.

Ares stood up, his two swords in his hand and jumped off his throne towards Percy. Percy anticipated his move before he was able to strike at him. He withdrew from Zeus for mere seconds and slashed outwards. His sword hitting its target. Still, Ares wasn't done yet.

Ares glared at him distastefully, "This is the last time you'll ever disrespect one of us." He grabbed his wounded shoulder and summoned some Ambrosia to eat. Normally, he never took Ambrosia or Nectar during battles, but this time, he knew it would be tough. His opponent was someone who already knew all his moves and probably knew things he never even heard about.

Still, his pride and over confidence was his downfall. Percy was now a couple feet away from Zeus, his own sword steadied for anything Ares would do. Ares raced at him as fast as he can. Percy sidestepped and elbowed him in the small of his back and slashed out once again. This was only the basics of Sword fighting that he was doing, yet it was so easy to trick the God of War.

Ares roared and struck back at Percy, his sword being met by Percy's. It looked like an even fight but it was clear that Ares was losing. The two fighters both knew it.

"You're good for a punk, kid." Ares gritted through his teeth, anger still evident by the way he talked.

Percy smirked, he didn't know what else to say, the God of War wasn't exactly, the best person to spar. So he just stayed quiet.

Percy saw through the corner of his eye. The woman he came to love had her hands in front of her mouth. Awestruck that he had done this.

At the second he became angry, he flipped his sword causing Ares to lose his balance a bit and punched him in the gut making him double over in pain. Though he still managed to get up again. He didn't know when to stop. Just like his Father.

Percy sliced his sword through the air, and suddenly an idea came to his head. It would be tricky but he knew it would work and make him and Zeus suffer.

Percy stopped what he was doing, and backed off a few feet. Ares, the animal he was thought he was giving up and smirked in victory.

"You know Ares, a Human's body is mostly made up of water. Even a God's." Ares was still confused but Athena already knew he was talking about, after she learned that he could control water. Her face showed fear, not because of her step brother, but for her family. In front of them was an ally that was very powerful she didn't want to think if he were to ever switch sides.

"What's your point, kid?" He asked.

"Oh, my bad, I thought you knew that I could control water." Percy smirked deviously when he saw he face morph into fear.

Chaos also by now knew what was about to happen, for the second time today, he decided to try and stop him. Enough was Enough.

He walked over to Ares and Percy and stopped in between them. Glaring at Percy who was glaring back at Chaos for ruining what he was about to do.

"I told you before not to ever use that technique. You haven't fully mastered it, you could hurt someone very seriously. Not only Ares but if you were to lose control, you'd be injuring everyone in this room." He explained.

Percy didn't spare it a moment, and simply said, "Why does it matter? I've been betrayed by the ones I call allies, my own girlfriend doesn't even speak to me, much less glance my way. The other Primordials have been ignoring me. My own Mother is kidnapped because of this filth you call King of Gods. What difference would it make if I were to lose control? You don't know what I've been doing, Chaos. I've masted it already." Percy demanded.

"Now, if you're done, please move out of my way. I only came for Zeus and I finish what I came here for." Percy told him, converting back to his not as angry form.

Percy pushed past Chaos, and walked up for Zeus again. Ares again got his in way. Percy stuck his and out and a thick dark colored air pushed him aside like it was nothing.

"Where did you send my mother Zeus? I demand that you tell me now." Percy roared at him.

"I am a God, I do not answer to you. Learn to respect first. I am the King of Olympus. I answer to nobody."

"Oh really?" Percy said sarcastically," Maybe I could just leave then, I'm not wanted anyways, I could return to my home planets. The Primordials will eventually come with me. You can fight your own war with Tartarus. Now, what do you say, Zeus?"

For once, he didn't have a response. He nodded his head slowly, swallowing his pride and began to tell Percy everything about Nyx and his mission.

After a couple minutes, everyone could see Percy visually relax a bit. Still, it wasn't a big difference to what he was mere minutes ago.

"So, you're telling me that you sent my own Mother to a planet, millions of light years away for an Ancient book that would help you become a bit more powerful?" He asked.

Zeus nodded his head once again.

"I'm going to go save her." Percy announced.

Chaos smiled, he knew from the start this would happen. The boy loved his mother, it was clear to him. Not in a million years would he have seen Mother-Son relationship like they had.

"I won't allow it." Zeus bellowed. Standing up to meet Percy eye to eye.

"Oh really, and who do you think you are to stop me?" Percy asked, knowing Zeus wouldn't have anything to say about that.

"If you can convince Chaos again, be my guest. I'm going to save my Mother, if it's the last thing I do. You won't or any of you will be able to stop me."

Chaos spoke up this time, "Are you going to go alone?" I think one of the other Primordials should accompany you."

"No, I'm going alone. I'm her only son; it's my duty to save her. She's saved me tons of times, time I can't even count."

That was that. He was going to go pack up and get ready but of course, something kept interrupting. He couldn't deal with it right now, he had to go save Nyx, right now.

The one Goddess he especially didn't want to see right now of course stated the one thing he didn't want to hear.

"I'm coming with you, whether you like it or not." Artemis demanded.

Percy ignored her and continued walking off to his room that was prepared by Nyx a few weeks back when he first got here.

Though, he had to smile. It was still obvious that Artemis still cared about him, if she didn't, she would not have told everyone she was going with him.

Even after all that, she was the reason he was smiling. He really did love her after all.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it, Please Review and make me happy.**


	12. Gladeria

Night's Son Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey all, I hope everyone's doing well today. For any Muslims out there that read this, Happy Eid. Hope you all had a good one. **

**Well, this is pretty fast for me to update again. Thank you everyone for reading this and waiting for these updates. I really appreciate it.**

**I wanted to say something to someone that has been on my case for a couple weeks now. Imsopretty44.**

**Well, here is how the entire concept went. She didn't like that I "messed" up Percy's character role in "SuperNova". She left a review about it, apparently I made him too "evil". I PMed her about it. She went off on me about how I had told everyone to review and she did and that she expressed her own opinion. Blah, Blah, blah.**

**Anyways, Then Aesir Cemil told her some things. She started starting stuff on his stories too. While, I defended Cemil the same he did to me.**

**After 20 days, she yet again left a review on SuperNova about something, (can't remember, don't really want to look it up right now. Lol) These "arguments" started again with her and Aesir. I yet again said some stuff because she had used my name a couple times.**

**After that, she made up a fake persona. Saying her "sister" got on her account, anyways that "sister" said she started "cutting" because of the things Aesir said to her. Which of course were lies. Just this morning, she apologized for what she has done. I was like wtf 0.0 **

**Now, I know this may seem bitchy because I'm still talking about her behind her back, even after she apologized. Well, technically she did say she would give me bad rep by talking shit on me on her stories. **

**Eh, whatever. Not like it matters anymore. I accept your apology. You didn't have to go through the "sister" act because of it. No worries. **

**On with the story. I haven't made up my mind on which Titan to have Nyx be captured by. I had said Tartarus' forces captured her while on a mission. Titans are the forces as well. I won't introduce which one yet because I don't know which one I should do. Please, whoever you all want as that "bad guy" Titan to have captured the "all powerful" Nyx, be my guest and review. Thanks!**

The next morning Percy was packed up and ready to go. He had filled his backpack up with a few set of clothes, his cloak, and some food, especially Ambrosia. That would work wonders on him if he were to get hurt.

He wasn't sure if Artemis really meant what she said last night, but he didn't want to worry about It much. He didn't want to lose another woman in his life. He wouldn't let Artemis be captured like his mother was. It would be too much for him to handle.

His connection with his mother was very tough, and very strong. Just maybe if he concentrated he might know where she was at right about now. Chaos didn't tell him where she was, just in case there were some spies hidden within Olympus itself. Apparently Chaos knew about this connection between the two more than they knew about it themselves. It wasn't a shocker, Chaos was Chaos after all.

Putting on his black hoodie, Percy stepped out of his room to go eat breakfast. Just like his Mother had always said, he always did eat too much. Smiling Percy thought about everything she had done for him, everything she had sacrificed for him, just so he would live in peace. He was the perfect mother, the mother everybody would want. It hurt that she was now a pawn for Tartarus.

He wondered if he were to do anything to her, he tried to not think of something bad, but he couldn't help it. He was always protective over his mother in the past. It was usual for him to worry even more now. He knew what a monster Tartarus was, he couldn't dare to think of the things he would do to her if he was able to get her in his reach. His hand all over her.

Shaking his head, Percy tried to shake the thoughts that had clouded his mind away. Just as she approached Olympus' Dining Room, made by Hephaestus. The walls were made out of Celestial Bronze, with a tad bit of Stygian Iron. Everything you could ever hope for was there. From fruits to vegetables, from junk food to protein bars. Anything.

Grabbing a couple granola bars off the counter, Percy ripped the wrapping off started eating his so called breakfast. Until last week, he would get up every day and meet up with Nyx. He really did miss his Mother. If Ares were here he would've thrown insults towards him, left to right. At this point, Percy could care less if anyone said anything to him about his Mother. He just wanted his mother back.

Eating his last couple bites, Percy threw away his wrappers and went back to him room to get his backpack and take his leave.

What he didn't realize was that a certain Goddess was following him. After all those years in the forest, you could barely hear her foot-steps. Even Percy didn't realize someone was following him. Artemis needed to apologize, and that time was now.

Her light footsteps were caught in a hurry as she rushed to catch the door before it closed. Just as Percy was about to slam the door, a hand stuck out, not allowing the wooden door to be closed.

Percy recognized her scent. It was the same scent he had smelt when he first met her. He would've been able to identify that smell from a thousand miles away. It was like she was his pack member, just how wolf packs knew each other by smell.

"What are you doing here?" Percy asked, averting his eyes from her narrowed gaze.

"I told you, I'm coming with you." She shot back.

"I don't need help, I already told everyone I was going alone." Percy grumbled, messing around with something that was stuck to his backpack.

"If you're going to rescue your Mother, you're going to need my help." She said as she ran a hair through her hair. As her eyes weren't focused on him. He took the chance to gaze his over her. He expected she was wearing her hunter outfit, but he was shocked at what he saw. For the first time, Artemis was actually wearing something other than the same outfit she wore all the time.

It reminded him of her Mother. The way her auburn hair was just past her shoulders, the way her dark black jeans made her legs curvy, the way her gray blouse showed of her cleavage a bit. In every way she was like Nyx, about so very different.

He thought back to the time when he first met her. His eyes widened at the thought when he finally remembered something he had never thought of before.

That day he had caught Nyx looking at Artemis.

It all made sense now. They had known about each other before he even got to Earth. He remembered the way Artemis had nodded at her in respect. He was sure that they had known each other for longer than he had expected. The Night and The Moon. The perfect combo, if you thought about it.

The more he thought about it, the clearer it got. He tried to remember his conversation after his first time on Earth. It seemed like a million years ago.

He tried to think of the little things that had happened that day. Like the way his Mother's and Artemis' glances at each other every few minutes, the way they stared at each other for some time before Nyx and Percy had left. It made sense now, no wonder Artemis was very willing to help him. He felt somewhat betrayed that his own mother, much less Artemis hadn't told them that they were friends for a longer period of time.

"How long were you going to keep this from me" Percy asked while gritting his teeth together.

Artemis was confused, she didn't know what he was talking about. Just minutes ago they were talking about going to save Nyx, now something completely irrelevant.

"I don't-"

"You don't know what I'm talking about, huh? I'll give you a hint. That day we first met. The way you and my mom were acting, like the way you kept sneaking glances at each other. No wonder you wanted to go with me and save her this badly. You've been friends with her for all time time." Percy accused.

Artemis was surprised at the fact that he was able to remember, for a second, she couldn't form any words. Nothing came out of her mouth. It was like she was paralyzed, but she wasn't.

"But-how- you were so young, and we were so-"

"I'm not an idiot, you know? How could you keep this from me, Artemis? I'd expect it from my own Mother, because of what she's done in the past to protect me, but how could you not tell me?" He asked, his hands turning into fists, about to collide with the wall in front of him.

Artemis tried to think of something that would make him calm down. Not once was she ever his out of character. Not once was she ever this shocked that she couldn't even form words, much less sentences. Just like the day they had met, Percy was once again the reason she couldn't find anything to say.

Percy.

It made her feel very cozy inside. After many times of denying this feeling, she was finally about to accept it. She didn't care about any vow she had made. She was in love with Percy. Nothing didn't matter anymore as long as she was with him. It felt awkward that she was thinking this. Her whole life she despised men for their nature. Yet, the day she met him. She could see something different about him. It was like she had a different aura around him. One that attracted even her. Something nobody had yet to accomplish. She didn't really count Orion, considering she only liked him for a short while because of his shooting skills.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kept this from you. I don't you to get hurt, Percy. I want to come with you. Not because of your Mother, but because I want you to be safe. I don't know what I'd do without you anymore." She said.

The way she said it so simply made him feel different. She said something that he had been trying to tell her for days now. Yet, she managed to say it like it was nothing. She was Artemis for Chaos' sake!

Percy reached out and grabbed her by the shoulders, pulling her into a hug. That hug resembled many things. It was their first genuine hug after weeks. Everything that happened between was now forgotten. It was like that hug was a clean page for them. Artemis was just a couple inches shorter than him. He leaned down and pecked her forehead before sticking his head to the crook of her neck. It was like they had been a couple for months, maybe even years. Percy wanted to save this moment for life. He wasn't sure if was ever able to be at peace like this ever again. He sure hoped so though.

Artemis backed away from the hug, her hand caressing her arm. Percy without knowing what to say, as his entire face was now red, turned around to fiddle with his backpack again. He wasn't sure if this was normal but he didn't like the fact that his face could've been red every time there skins touched.

Artemis too was blushing. This was practically her first hug in a thousand years. She didn't know how to respond to the summer saults her stomach was doing right about now. She was afraid to say this but it felt good.

As Percy's face was turned around, she grabbed his hand softly and pulled him back to where he was seconds ago. She leaned upwards and softly kissed him.

It was a feeling she had never experienced before. Her lips were burning. It was like her stomach was on fire. This feeling was incredible. For the first time in years, she thought about why she gave that vow in the first place. Her lips moved in pace with his. Slowly at first, but as that kiss progressed, their speed increased. It wasn't desire, it was just need. The need to be loved. The need to be love.

Percy soon stepped out of the lip lock as he wasn't an immortal. He couldn't hold his breath very long, unlike Artemis.

As his husky breath slowed down to its normal pace, Percy gingerly rubbed his fingertips against Artemis' cheek. Softly caressing it with his thumb later on.

This was what he had been waiting for over weeks now. This was the feeling he wanted to feel for so long. He couldn't believe Artemis could've betrayed him. Nothing mattered to him now. He was with her now. Though this was their first kiss, he knew there would be more to come. He didn't care if Zeus got mad that he was with Artemis. After all, he had Chaos on his side.

"So, when are we leaving?" Artemis asked, leaning into his soft touch, not even flinching anymore.

"I was going to leave early, but you kind of made me late. If you're ready, we can go now." He said.

"Which planet are we going to? Knowing Tartarus, he probably picked one millions of light years away." Artemis frowned. She just wanted to save Nyx before Tartarus' forces happened to attack Olympus.

Percy shook his head in defeat, he didn't know where he was supposed to go yet.

"Before we go, don't you think this is a trap? I mean, when you're trying to save your mom, what if Tartarus has a plan to attack Olympus? You know how he can be." She said.

To be honest, Percy hadn't really thought about that. He was so caught up with his own personal reasons, that he didn't think about an attack on Olympus.

"I'll speak to Chaos, maybe we could get the others to come back to Earth for a while to defend Olympus. I haven't seen them around much after Tartarus spoke to me that day."

Artemis nodded in satisfaction; even she didn't want her family getting hurt even though she disliked half of them. The only one she really cared about what Apollo. She didn't admit it, but she loved him, just like a sister should love a brother. She knew she couldn't get on a base with him that was equal to Nyx and Percy's love for another, but she would try once this war was over.

Percy interlocked his fingers with Artemis' and grabbed his backpack that was lying on his bed. They made a quick stop to Artemis' room so she could grab her things.

While Artemis closed the door, Percy stood outside waiting for her to return. He thought about trying to connect with Chaos, so he could ask him about where Nyx was.

"_Chaos?"  
_

"_Percy, what you do need?" Chaos asked. Percy knew at the second that he had gotten through._

"_Can you tell me where my Mother is? I don't really have the time to try to find that connection I have with you, you've always said about. So, just this once, can you help me out?"_

_I suppose. Do not ever expect me to do something for you ever again. This is for Nyx." He strictly said. _

_I promise, you don't need to worry."_

"_She is on a planet called, __Galderia. It's a very cold planet, with very minimum sunlight. There is life on that planet, but I am not sure what kind of species inhabit the area. You must be careful. Though I do not know what they look like, I know that they are very ruthless when they have to be. Do not by any means provoke them." He informed._

With that, he mentally thanked Chaos and stood up straight when he saw Artemis walking out with a backpack of her own. He quickly informed her of what Chaos had just told him and she nodded in understanding.

"You know, Chaos knows you pretty well. You do have the ability to tick someone off when you want too." She laughed at him, as he playfully shoved her shoulder with his own shoulder.

"I don't want you getting hurt, Artemis. Promise me that you'll be by my side all the time." He said, his eyes turning solid for a millisecond.

"I can protect myself you know? I am the Goddess of the Hunt, I've been raised to be able to protect myself."

"I know that, "He grumbled, " You know what Chaos said, they can be ruthless, just don't get hurt. I'll do everything I can to protect you."

"Maybe I'll get to see how strong you really are this time, huh Percy?" She laughed again, but this time, Percy joined her. He wasn't sure if this was the last laugh he'd have in a while, but he made it a good one.

**A/N: So, don't forget to review and tell me which Titan/ or any bad guy. (doesn't have to be from Percy Jackson, just has to be from the Greek Mythology. Someone really powerful.) You guys want as the antagonist that has captured Nyx for Tartarus. **

**I was thinking a Titan like Coeus, but anything can go. Like I said, Greek Mythology. Don't forget to Review. Thanks!. Stay tuned for more.**


	13. The Night Will Lead The Way

Night's Son Chapter 13

**A/N: well, we've reached the unlucky number 13, I guess. Lol. Happy Late Halloween everyone. When I said for you guys to review on the Titan who had captured Nyx. I have decided. Actually, there will be 2 of them. One of which most wanted; Perses.**

**The other I have picked. One along with Perses will be introduced in the chapter today, most likely.**

"Get ready, Artemis. There's going to be a portal opening in a couple minutes that leads to Galderia. Chaos should be here in a few seconds." Percy informed, his knuckles turning white from the way he was gripping his backpack. He was nervous about this alright. Not because of the enemy that had taken his Mother, but because of the Goddess next to him. He wasn't sure if she was ready for this type of enemy. He was used to it by now with his training with the Primordial Beings, he wasn't sure if she could withstand the atmosphere there. Although he hadn't been there before, he knew what the atmosphere was there. He wasn't as stupid as people said he was. He did some research before ever going someplace. He needed to be ready.

Suddenly, Chaos appeared. He wore a grim expression. As if it were forced. Percy could clearly see that it pained him that Percy was about to leave for a planet that even he didn't know much about.

"This portal will lead to Gladeria. You _will_ make it back here in one piece, do you hear?" Chaos demanded.

Percy looked Chaos straight in the eyes, some sort of understanding passed between them. Unlike some of the Primordials who were close to Percy, Chaos never really was. He never showed any sort of affection to Percy at any time.

"I will bring back my Mother, you don't have to worry." Percy replied.

Chaos nodded in satisfaction. He was sure that Percy would succeed. There was something troubling him though, he couldn't go with him, as he was needed here. It pained Chaos that he couldn't be the one to save Nyx, she was one of his favorites.

Chaos wanted to inform Percy about the two additional presences at Galderia. He and Percy both knew it was one being that had kidnapped Nyx, it didn't make any sense at how he wasn't able to sense the other two. Either they were very powerful, or they had arrived later on. He couldn't know for sure anymore. It was obvious that whoever was on the planet was using very powerful Mist to cover their scent. Although he could see through- and sense through- he couldn't this time. It was like it was dark magic type of Mist. He knew for sure now that it was Tartarus.

With one final look, Percy grabbed Artemis' hand and walked through the portal. He wasn't surprised that none of the Olympians had even shown the guts to show, but it didn't matter.

Once Percy and Artemis were able to step out of the portal, and on to the snowy ground of Galderia, Artemis collapsed instantly.

Percy quickly helped her on to her feet again, though Artemis didn't really need any help. She wasn't sure how that had happened, even right now, she was having problems standing up straight. While casting a look at Percy who looked perfectly fine.

"How are you able to stand like it was nothing?" She asked urgently, grasping onto his arm again.

Percy looked surprised, "Oh! Sorry, I forgot to tell you, Galderia's gravity is ten times greater than Earths."

Searching his backpack for something, he found what he was looking for, not letting go of Artemis, he opened the pack quickly and pulled out a small pill.

"Chaos must've knew that you weren't familiar with this type of gravity, he must've slipped this in at the last minute. It's a pill that helps you so you won't fall like you did earlier. The gravity won't affect you after you take it."

Artemis looked offended at the fact that he thought she was this pathetic that she needed a pill to help her with this type of gravity. It was outrageous.

"I don't need your pity, I'm perfectly capable of walking even with this gravity." She growled at him, not even taking a glance at the pill that was in Percy's hand.

"Artemis, I need your help while trying to find my Mother, so please, get over your pride and take it. I don't think you're pathetic at all, I just need you for this." He somewhat pleaded.

Artemis glanced at the pill and back to him, she repeated this a couple more times until finally lifting her arm and taking the pill out of Percy's palm. As soon as she swallowed the pill, it felt like a million pounds were lifted off her shoulders.

Percy smiled as he saw her face relax, and turn to its usual beauty again. He was happy that she wasn't having any problems anymore, and that they could start looking for his Mother soon.

"Before we start, how'd the gravity have no effect on you?" She asked, analyzing him with her silver eyes.

"When I was on my home planet, Nyx and Hemera had built this training area based on the gravity and weather for these types of planets. It was just like any area, but as soon as you thought of any planet, you were practically there. The gravity, the atmosphere, was like reality. Chaos told of Galderia before, so I had trained in this type of gravity a couple times before."

Artemis stared at him with eyes wide. She hadn't thought the Primoridals were this advanced than the Olympians.

"I know what you're going to ask, and I'll tell you all about my home planet later. Can we start our so called hunt already? Percy smirked.

"Don't mock my hunting skills, Night's Son. I could track you from millions of miles away." She shot back.

"That reminds me, what are you going to tell the hunters about you know? Us?" he asked, concern growing in his voice.

"I don't have to tell them anything, they will find out when they have too. I am not going to tell them anything until the time is ready."

"Oh, okay. I mean, because knowing Thalia, she'd probably kill me when she finds out I'm with you. The other hunters will probably back her up." He said, while shooting her an anxious look.

"Do not worry; they won't harm you as long as I am with you. I will tell them not to do anything to you."

"If you say so, Artemis. Anyways, lead the way."

"They are here." A raspy voice came behind the mysterious figure.

"I see, we shall be ready then. Lord Tartarus will not be pleased if we let them go away with Nyx. Go get ready." He commanded.

"Do you think we should take the Moon Goddess when we dispose of Nyx's child?" the voice asked.

The man that was standing straight, looking out the window replied, " No, we do not need the Moon Goddess, she is too weak. Besides, if we take her the Night's Son will most likely go on a rampage. It would be hard to stop him."

"I see. Do you really think he is as strong as Lord Tartarus says he is?"

"I trust Tartarus' word for this. But no matter, Lord Tartarus will defeat him and move on to destroy Chaos and the rest of the Olympians. "

The figure behind the man nodded, satisfied with his answer. The figure nodded once again before walking out the door that was behind him.

Turning back to the man at the window, watching as snow fell down," Come to me, Night's Son. I'll enjoy messing with you." The man's amber like eyes glistened as he stared out the window. His grin evident on his face. He had been wanting this day.

His name?

Perses. Titan of Destruction.

Percy and Artemis had been walking around for a couple hours now. It was like a desert, except it was full of snow, instead of sand. To top it off, you could pretty much see that there was a blizzard headed their way soon.

They hadn't come across any type of life form yet, and frankly, Percy didn't want to see if there was any life form in the part they were in.

He wasn't sure still if they were good guys, or bad. It didn't help that after all, Nyx was here, captured. He leaned on the bad guy side now for the people of Galderia.

They could now make out some type of building in the distance. He knew if there were any life forms that were on Tartarus' side, he'd have to be careful now.

As they walked, the factory looking building got closer. They could see that it was a light grey color, with smoke coming out from the chimney.

Out of the blue, Percy sensed something that seemed dangerous. He was sure it was something godly. He didn't want to tell Artemis, as he didn't want her to worry, so he kept silent for now. He wasn't sure if Artemis could've sensed it too, but his questions became clear with her next announcement.

"You can sense it too, right?"

He couldn't say he was shocked, she _was_ a Goddess after all.

"Yeah. It has to be one of the ones that took Nyx. Be careful."

Artemis looked as if she was about to argue when there was an explosion coming from the factory. Percy rushed forward to check it out. He hoped his Mother wasn't in the explosion, though she wouldn't have died, she would've still been hurt.

Where the factory had once been, it was now covered with smoke, and ashes. Due to the extreme weather and cold winds, the fire had mostly gone out in seconds. But the question was still left hanging, how had a building, miles away from the civilization on Galderia explode the minute they had seen it?

In the corner of his eye, Percy noticed someone. He was sure that being was connected to this explosion. He didn't even have time to yell before the being was already closing in on them. Percy couldn't out run him, and he didn't have any place to hide.

His true test was beginning now. In front of him, was standing, Menoetius. Titan God of Violent Anger, Rash Action, and Human Mortality.

His dark brown hair swept across his face, due to the tremendous winds that was now upon them, his face broke into a smirk.

"So we finally meet, Child of Nyx. So we finally meet." His rough voice sounded like you were cutting into metal. As much as Percy didn't want to admit, he had read about him. He was one of the Titans, he feared most.

Not responding, Percy turned his gaze to Artemis who was still standing behind him, he didn't want her getting hurt, not today, not ever.

"If there's a fight about to happen, I want you to run away from here. He's dangerous, Artemis."

Artemis' deadly gaze fell on him. She was beyond mad now.

"Do you think I'm sort of weakling, to be running away from a _Titan_?" She said in a distasteful manner.

"Artemis, will you get over your pride for a minute and listen to me. I don't want you getting hurt. You mean too much to me. I don't want to lose you, like I did with Nyx. Just do as I say."

"Ah, so pleasant to see such a loving couple argue because of me. Do not worry, Night's Son, I do not plan to fight you today. Lord Tartarus will be the one to finish you off by himself."

"So, he's here?" Percy asked.

"So naïve you are Night's Son. No, Lord Tartarus does not associate with the people of Galderia. He has sent us to do his bidding here."

"What do you mean, "us"? Is there another Titan here along with you?"

"You know, you could be of use to us, Child of Nyx. You're smarter than you look. Yes, there is another Titan here with me. He will be arriving soon, he wants to meet you as well." Menoetius laughed a dark laugh. Even with the winds blowing, you could hear it spread across the snowy terrain.

"Where is my Mother?" Percy demanded.

"Right to the topic, as always. You do not surprise me with your antics, Child of Nyx. I have been keeping my eye on you for a while now. As to your question, Your Mother is indeed with us. My Commander is with her at the moment. Do not worry, you will see her soon enough." Menoetius cracked a grin. He was enjoying this. Playing with Percy was better than he had hoped.

Just as Percy was about to respond, a dark cloud of energy clouded the area. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he didn't like it. He quickly grabbed Artemis' arm and pulled her to his chest.

The darkness cleared and now, a man was now standing In front of Menoetius. Percy was sure this was the Commander; he was talking about seconds ago.

The Commander smiled kindly at Percy. Percy wasn't sure why he was acting so friendly, but he didn't like it.

"We finally meet face to face, Child of Nyx. Lord Tartarus sends his regards." The Commander said.

"Wh- Who are you?"

"Ah, my fault. I am Perses. Titan of Destruction."

His title made Percy shiver. The way Perses' eyes burned with desire to destroy, made Percy want cower back in fear. Though, he couldn't do that. He had his Mother to rescue.

"Why have you taken my Mother?" Percy asked. He was sure Perses could give him more information than Menoetius had.

"Ah, Nyx had been lovely. Lord Tartarus has plans for her in the future. We will give her back when we acquire something of hers, dear Child of the Night."

"What do you want from her?" Percy yelled.

"Now, now, no need to be rude. We desire that she give us the Black Topaz."

"What are you talking about? What Black Topaz?"

"So petty that your own Mother didn't trust you enough to let you in on her, so called secret, along with the Primordials, you call family."

That struck a nerve.

One betrayal after another.

How could his own Mother, not tell him about something that Tartarus could use? It didn't make sense. He once again felt betrayed.

"Tell me about the Black Topaz." Percy told him.

"Very well, no sense in not telling you, now that you know of it. The Black Topaz is a jewel that your Mother has had for years now. Tartarus had been looking for it for decades. The Black Topaz has the power to practically render someone powerless. It can easily suck up the power and energy within an immortal. Of course, your Mother would have never used it unless needed. Chaos strictly told her not too, unless it was absolutely mandatory."

The ability to take away power and energy of an Immortal Being?

This was something huge. It made no sense to why Nyx didn't tell him about it. It didn't surprise him that much, when Perses told him that the others knew of it too.

Was there anymore secrets, they were hiding from him? Was he going to face even more betrayal in the future?

"What use will it to for Tartarus if he gets it from my Mother?" Percy finally asked.

"Why do you think? The Black Topaz can also be used for Mortals, and people like you." Perses hinted for him.

Realization dawned on him.

Tartarus could've easily destroyed him if he were to get the Topaz, without even lifting a finger. Not only him, but the Olympians and his own family.

Perses grinned. He knew that Percy understood what it meant now. Tartarus could make them feel worthless and pathetic if were to do that to them. What Percy didn't know was that Tartarus wasn't going to do that. No, he was going to use the power of the Black Topaz for himself. But, Percy didn't need to know that.

Perses had only given him the somewhat truth to the Black Topaz. The more confused Percy was to get, the better.

All of a sudden, an earthquake shook the snowy terrain. You could practically see the snow moving. It seemed like the biggest earthquake Percy had ever witnessed.

Suddenly a woman with black hair came from below the snow. Percy wasn't sure how that happened, but it happened.

Percy instantly recognized her. His Mother. Nyx.

Percy wanted to run towards her, but he couldn't. It was like his entire body had shut down when he saw her. He tried to move his legs, but they wouldn't cooperate with him. All he could do was stare.

Her black, luscious hair was now a dull color. Her skin was deathly pale and she stared right at her son. Her eyes were now lacking the energy it once had. It was like Nyx was a different person now.

The day she was captured, the day she finally saw Tartarus again. That was the worst day she had ever witnessed. It wasn't just Perses and Menoetius that had taken her hostage. No, Tartarus was also with them. Though he left after they had attained her.

The chains on her body were still there, she couldn't really move. All she could do was stand. Sort of. The chains didn't allow her to use her powers. As they were made out of Dark Ellipse. It was a metal that she had found out about recently, made by Tartarus. It allowed the user to trap any Immortal, and they couldn't use their powers. The metal was very rare. She wasn't sure how he had gotten it. It could surely change the odds in this war.

"See, Child of Night, you have seen your Mother. You may leave now." Menoetius grumbled.

"Mom." Percy mumbled, "What's happened to you?"

"Pathetic. You have no chance in saving your Mother. The chains around her body are made out of Dark Ellipse. You cannot and won't break through them." Perses informed him.

"We have gotten what we needed. You may have her now. Have fun, Night's Son." Perses laughed, and disappeared with Menoetius.

Percy ran over to Nyx, taking out his sword and trying to destroy the metal that had trapped her. Artemis ran to the other side of Nyx. She was a Motherly figure to her. She didn't know how chains could trap her like this. She was too strong.

"Mom, are you okay?" Percy asked her, checking for her pulse. He found one.

"They took it Percy, they took it." She mumbled.

"Mom, they took what?"

Percy took out a water bottle in his backpack and found it frozen. He quickly melted it with his water powers and sprinkled some on her face. The once pale face, was now getting its original color back.

"The B-Black To-Topaz."

Percy's eye's widened. He remembered when Perses told him of it. How had they been able to take it from her so easily?

Leaning against Percy, she managed to sit up. Well, getting as far as sitting up as you can with chains on your body.

"Percy, do not worry. The Black Topaz can only be used when myself or Chaos is repeating an ancient ritual. Tartarus does not know about it. Only the two of us does."

Percy sighed in relief.

"Percy, as you know, this is Dark Ellipse. I think I know of a way to break through it. I need you and Artemis' help though." For the first time in many days, she looked at Artemis, and she nodded at her, accepting the fact that she was now close to her son.

"I want you both to concentrate on your powers. Reach above your limits. Let all your anger and bitterness go. Concentrate on moving all of your energy to the palm of your hand." Nyx explained.

Percy and Artemis stuck out their left palm and slightly touched the metal. Closing their eyes, they both let everything go. All the anger, the betrayal, the bitterness from the past few days. As they did this, Nyx noticed a silver glow coming from Artemis, as a black one coming from Percy.

"Grab ahold of the metal, and when I count to three, release the energy." She told them, "1..2..3..now."

A bright light accompanied them as they let the energy they had gathered go straight in the metal. The metal was now turning different colors of shades of black, grey and white.

Nyx smiled knowingly, it would hurt her a bit, but she would still be free soon. Finally, the bright light stopped and the chain exploded.

Percy was awestruck. He wasn't sure how a metal that powerful from what Perses had said, become nothing in seconds?

"What you just experienced is something researched a couple years ago. I knew of this metal before any of the others did. I looked into it more and more until I finally discovered this. With the power of you and Artemis, the metal couldn't within it and exploded. Normally this requires three beings, but Percy being my son, we only needed two." She said as she stood up.

Her black blouse was now shredded into practically nothing and you could see her bra now. Her tight black jeans where burned and scorched. Percy unzipped his jacket and offered it to Nyx, who accepted with a smile on her face. Percy was protective alright.

"We should be getting back, I think we need to tell Chaos of the Black Topaz in Tartarus' hands now." Nyx grinned.

"Are you sure Tartarus won't be able to use it?" Percy asked.

"Percy, stop worrying. Unless he has either myself, or Chaos, he can't use it. Do not worry about it." She told him.

Artemis who was quite this entire time, as she watched how Nyx and Percy bonded, smiled to herself. She was happy the two were together again. She really liked that they were very close and loved another very much. Though Nyx looked very young, even after having a child. You could see that, that made no difference to them. Some would've said they were siblings because of the way Nyx looked.

"Come on, I'll open a portal so we can get back to Earth. I think we have a lot of explaining to do." She said, though you could tell she was still having trouble breathing normally.

Nyx opened a portal, and as they started walking towards it, Nyx stumbled and right when she was able to fall, Percy caught her by her waste. Nyx looked up to him, and smiled gratefully. She was only two inches shorter than him now. But, you could still see she had much more experience. Nyx leaned her head on his shoulder and let her son lead her into the portal.

She was infinitely happy that she had a son like this. She would protect him with her life, that was for sure. And she knew, he would do the same.

After all, he was her son. The Night would lead the way.

**A/N: longer chapter than most. I don't know if this was good or not. I will update every week now when I have the chance.**

**Guys, right now this story has 174 reviews. Let's try to get it to 200 now. I know we can do it. Before I had said I was aiming to make this story like 15 chapters. You can tell it will be longer than 15 now. The most 25-30 now. Is my guess.**

**I hate telling this but, I won't update unless we get to 200. ;D**

**Nah, Just kidding. I probably will update, but don't make me upset. LETS GET TO 200!**

**Review please!**


	14. Chapter 14

Night's Son Chapter 14

**A/N: Been gone a while, Enjoy.**

The Black Topaz. That was what Nyx had told him. The ability to destroy and kill mortals and immortals alike. Meaning, himself and his family, and friends. The Day after Nyx, Artemis and Percy had come back from Galderia, Nyx was questioned secretly by Chaos about the Black Topaz, and its existence.

Which led to further discussion. Explaining it to the Gods of Olympus.

Nyx told Zeus and the Gods of the many secrets it held, along with the obvious one. Zeus furiously accused her of being a traitor. As the Black Topaz was now with Tartarus, but Nyx being her usual self, laughed it off. It didn't bother her if one pathetic King of Gods had called her a traitor. She had other things to worry about.

Moving on to current day, she was sitting under the stars on a chilly night. It was a Full Moon again, and she was exceptionally happy. Many knew that Artemis was at her strongest on Full Moon's, but many didn't know that the Moon at its fullest made Nyx also at her strongest. Her Dark eyes shown with happiness thinking about Percy and the Moon Goddess. She knew it was only a matter of years before Artemis would take her place, for being the only woman in his heart. Though, she thought it was already that way.

"Mom?" She heard a voice behind her.

Turning around, she met face to face with her son, Percy. She smiled happily and invited him to sit with her. The calm air around them clear and exhilarating.

"I think you've come here to talk about the Black Topaz?" She asked him.

Smiling embarrassingly, Percy nodded. It was a topic many still wavered on, and refused to accept. Nyx thought it was time she explain how it really worked.

"Percy, the last time we talked about this, I had told you that Tartarus couldn't use it without myself or Chaos." She stated.

Percy nodded, to which she continued on.

"To be honest, even I don't know if this is true. At first Chaos and I thought this way, but now with Tartarus growing stronger day by day, we don't know if he's found a loophole in this cause. He may have already unlocked the Topaz as we speak. It's impossible to know now." She explained.

Percy was quiet for a while. Thinking this over, he didn't know what to think, really. What could've been done?

"Is there anything that could be done so that he won't be able to use it?" Percy asked.

"I'm not sure, you'd have to ask that to Chaos. If Tartarus _has_ found a way to use it, then he could kill any one of us easily." She stated sadly.

Percy looked weary about the situation. Everyone knew he's give up his life to save his friends or family. But was there really a way to cancel the Black Topaz out?

"Don't be worried, it'd take him a while to get it. Like I said last time, he still _does_ need my power or Chaos'. " She said, "But, I think I do know of a way to actually cancel the Black Topaz out for final."

Nyx stared at her son in sadness, she knew he would jump at any chance, but this chance might cost him his life.

"Which is?" He asked.

"The last the Black Topaz was used, many years ago, it made something new. A Book." She said, "The Book was called, Chanter's Dusk. Every time the Black Topaz is used, it puts some of its power into ancient artifacts. If we were to find Chanter's Dusk, we'd be able to lock up the Black Topaz."

Percy's eyes widened, he'd heard of this book once before by Chaos, but he never thought he'd have to actually acquire it.

"Mom, I think I know where it is." Percy exclaimed.

Nyx's eyes widened. She had lived for thousands of years, and she didn't know where it was, how could Percy know where it was?

"But how?" She asked, "I've been looking for it for years. Percy you have to tell me. We have to go look for it."

"I a couple years ago, when Hemera, Pontus and I traveled to Nibiru, of the Babylonians." He said, and she nodded in remembrance, "There was an old lady that happened to tell us about the Chanter's Dusk."

Nyx grasped his arm, "Did she tell you where it was?" She asked.

Percy looked up at the stars and smiled when he saw the moon at its fullest. Of course he'd be thinking of Artemis again.

"Yes." He said, "Agartha."

Nyx gasped in shock. Chaos today was searching for the lost city for years and it was never found. Not even he had found it.

"Do you know where Agartha is located? Did she tell you anything about that?"

"The Earths' Core." Percy wearily said.

Earths' Core? Is this why Chaos hadn't been able to find it? But Chaos knew many things. So either this city was covered with magic for avoidance by immortals or someone was messing with them.

"Percy, listen to me carefully. If you are to go to Agartha, I don't think you'd come back alive." She said.

"Mom! But why? It's better than sitting around, waiting for Tartarus to strike us. You know that." He yelled.

"Because Percy, I won't be able to go with you, if you were to go to Agartha." She said, glancing behind him. She didn't want to look in her son's face right now. She had promised him, she'd be behind him in anything he'd do.

Why?" He asked, clearly not understanding.

"Percy, I am the Goddess of Night, I am my strongest when I am in direct contact with the Night. My powers wouldn't be able to work if I were to go there. I'd be weak; I wouldn't be help at all."

She continued, "Percy, as you know, Artemis wouldn't be able to help you much either. Many Immortals wouldn't be able to help you in this quest. I don't want you going alone. If you're going to tell me, that you're going to go and acquire it, you should at least take someone with you. I think they should be Demi-Gods, instead of Immortals. You know the Primordials won't follow whichever law Zeus put forward, but many won't be of help there. I'm sorry."

"Why Demi-Gods? I know I've become friends with Nico and Thalia, but who you really think they'd be enough to retrieve it?"

"Tartarus won't be able to track you, if you were to take Nico and Thalia, and that's if Tartarus has already reached it." She explained.

Percy nodded, and stood up, "I'll go talk to Nico and Thalia. I'm sure they'll agree to go with me, when I tell them about the problem. I think I might ask Annabeth to go too."

"Thank you Son, and be careful. I'll be watching you. Try not to die." She said and gave a small laugh, hugging Percy one last time before he left to go find his friends.

"Let the Night be with you Percy, Let the Night guide you." She said, and disappeared in a flash of darkness.

**Thank you.**


	15. Chapter 15

Night's Son Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey! Enjoy. Sorry haven't been on much lately. Tons of things going on. I'll write a longer note at the AN at the end. Thanks.**

"Percy?" She asked softly. Turning around, Percy came face to face with the Goddess he had fallen for. Artemis.

Cupping his face gingerly, she asked, "What are you doing out here?" She ran a hand across his arm, "You're cold too."

She laid her head on Percy's shoulder, as he caressed her Auburn hair, "I spoke with Nico and Thalia." He mumbled. Percy took in her smell. He wouldn't be seeing her for a while. At least, that's what he thought. Artemis wouldn't be able to come with him on this Quest.

"What do you mean? What'd you talk to them about?" She asked, in a worried manner. She didn't like it when Thalia was a part of Percy's plans. It didn't end well.

Percy sighed. He knew it wouldn't be easy to explain this to her. She recently had gotten him back and she didn't want him to leave again. Even if their time was limited, Artemis wanted to spend every moment possible with him.

"I need to go on a Quest that would eventually change the outcome of the war. I can't explain a lot right now, but you have to trust me. I need Nico and Thalia to come with me. We're going to Agartha." He explained.

Artemis lifted her head off his shoulder, and looked up to him with worry present in her eyes. Thalia and Percy both on a Quest that would lead to Agartha? She knew something would happen.

"But how? I didn't know it was possible to go to Agartha. I only knew about it from Apollo. Even he barely knows anything about it." She stuttered.

"Artemis, I can't say much about it. I've spoken with Chaos right after I spoke with Nico and Thalia. He will tell the others about the Quest. Nico and Thalia agreed to come with me. Just promise me when I'm gone, you won't do something stupid." He said.

Artemis' mouth was wide, "I..promise." She said while looking down at her feet, "How long will the quest take?" She asked.

"I don't really know exactly. From what Chaos estimated, it would take a couple weeks. Unless we get really lucky and find Agartha quicker than planned." He murmured.

"Percy," She asked, before their eyes met, "Take care of yourself. Don't get yourself killed, please. I don't know what I'd do without you." She said softly, before leaning up and giving him a passionate kiss.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too, Artemis. So much." He said before locking her in a tight hug, neither wanting to let go.

Line Break.

"Nyx?" A familiar someone asked her, while entering the Library on Olympus. The one named turned around and saw Chaos at the doorway. She closed the book she was currently reading and gave a quick and short bow before nodding in his direction. Silently asking Chaos to join her.

"Hello, what'd you need?" She wondered.

"I think you know what I'm going to ask, do you not Nyx?" Chaos countered.

It probably had to do with Percy. Usually Chaos' demeanor was happy and relaxed. It seemed like he was uptight and angry today.

"I..Yes My Lord, I do. It's about Percy going to Agartha. Isn't it?" She asked, her eyes getting teary. She didn't want her son going there.

"Yes. We both know what awaits him there. I ask that you only guide him when he counters these obstacles. We need him to figure things out on his own. It would be bad if we were to help him while he is there. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" Chaos asked.

"You must understand that he is my son. I will do anything to help him. Please understand this. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to him." She muttered.

Sensing distress, Chaos leaded forward and grabbed Nyx's hand, tightly grabbing ahold of it. "Nothing bad will happen to Percy. I will be overlooking his every move. If something out of the ordinary happens, I will help. We need to let him do everything, he needs this. Without this, he wouldn't be able to step up to Tartarus, Nyx."

"I understand, My Lord. I realize he needs to do this on his own, but do you really think he could make it out? His powers in my domain would be useless. "She asked, her dark eyes shining now.

"He still has our powers too. He is much stronger than any ordinary Demi-God, Nyx. Even the other two going with him are exceptionally strong. They can do it. Don't worry." Chaos said, before letting go of her hand and standing up to leave. This discussion was over, and now all they could was wait for the outcome.

Nyx was surprised that Chaos even had a caring, soft side. Chaos, even though he had a smile on his face at all times, usually never showed any emotions. This was probably the first time. Now, for the first time, she could truly see that even the Ruler of the Universe cared for someone, and that was her son. Percy.

Line Break.

"Percy!" She yelled, before chasing after him. Lightning crackling around her every second. She seemed to be chasing after a smirking Percy.

"I said I was sorry!" Percy yelled before running even faster than before, "It was an accident, I already told you." He yelled again.

Thalia aimed her spear and was about to throw it was Lord Poseidon appeared out of nowhere. She cursed inwardly and halted to a stop before bowing before Poseidon.

"No need to bow Daughter of Zeus, I am your Uncle." He chuckled, "Mind explaining why you're almost about to kill Percy? Hm?" He asked.

Thalia smiled, she always liked Poseidon. Almost better than her own Father, Zeus. Poseidon was much nicer to her and Nico, compared to Zeus, "He played a prank on me, and I was going to get my revenge before you showed up." She muttered under her breath, allowing you to barely hear what she was saying.

Percy who had shown up beside Poseidon right after he appeared was now grinning at Thalia. He was sure she'd get her revenge, but not today. He silently thanked Poseidon for showing up when he needed him the point. Poseidon, who apparently heard him, nodded his way.

There was something about Poseidon that Percy always liked about. Maybe it was his carefree nature, or his ability to make everyone happy even on a bad day. He liked Poseidon a lot better than some Gods. His mood changed most of the time. But Percy knew really saw him mad at all. He was always laid back compared to Zeus. Maybe it _was_ true that Poseidon was the same as the Ocean. Always changing. Just like the waves and currents.

"Lord Poseidon, why are you here? Not to be disrespectful or anything. You usually don't appear out of nowhere." Percy asked.

"I wanted to speak with you about something," Poseidon eyed him for a moment before turning to Thalia, "Will you excuse us for a bit? You can get your revenge on him later." He said with a big smile on his face.

Thalia nodded and bowed once before and left. Leaving Percy alone with Poseidon. The two looked at each other, as if they were in a starting contest before Poseidon grinned, "Walk with me. I have a couple things to ask you." He said.

Percy nodded, and let Poseidon take the lead. He didn't really know where Poseidon was taking him, but he was just curios to what he wanted to know about. Poseidon looked back and asked, "Why are you so bestowed upon helping the Olympians? We aren't your friends. As much as we are helpful that you are helping us in this war, we aren't even considered family. The Olympians are known to be arrogant and ego-filled. Why?" He asked curiously.

Percy sighed, he didn't really know either. At first it was for his family, but now, he had a reason to fight with the Olympians. His love for Artemis. At first it was because he wanted to prove his self to his family of Primordials and fight for them, but that was before he met Artemis.

"At first, I didn't want to help the Olympians. I only knew that if we didn't help you, Tartarus would kill all of you and eventually have enough power to defeat us. You were basically the stepping stones he needed to get to Chaos and us. We needed to protect the Olympians so he wouldn't be able to use the Gods to eventually get to us. After a while, I've become accustomed to your ways. I didn't like the Olympians at first, but most appeared to be different than what I thought. I _want_ to fight for Olympus now. "He explained.

Poseidon nodded, intrigued with his answer. He hadn't seen a child with his skill before and the loyalty he possessed. He would've done anything to save someone. He knew that for sure now.

"You are much like the Ocean, Percy. Always restless and forever changing. We are glad to have you on our side. With you, I believe we can win this war. I think you will be the one to unite the Olympians. Before you go on that Quest, remember this; the Ocean will be with you whenever you need, Percy. Good luck." He said.

"Thank you, Lord Poseidon, "He said. Poseidon nodded before disappearing in a sea colored light. After Poseidon left, Percy kept thinking about what Poseidon had said earlier. Did that mean Poseidon had blessed him? That was the only reasonable answer.

"I thought I'd find you here." A voice came from behind him. He turned to his Artemis. He instantly smiled. All his worries forgotten when he locked eyes with her.

Percy walked over to where to she was and leaned down to kiss her, his arms wrapping themselves around her waist and her arms locked around his neck.

Perfect.

He didn't want this image to be ruined. This was the peace and quiet he wanted with her. He hoped everything would be over soon. He couldn't wait to spend endless days with her.

Artemis soon broke the kiss, much to his dismay and leaned her forehead against his, "So, what did Poseidon want?" She asked.

Percy stroked her cheek before responding, "He wanted to ask me a couple questions, and I answered them. I think he thinks of me highly, he told me that the Ocean would be with me when I needed it."

Artemis grinned, she wasn't surprised that Poseidon would've said something like that to him. It was clear Poseidon respected him, and thought of him highly.

"I guess so. Now, come on, my Father wants to have a Council Meeting." She said, and pecked him on the lips once again before grabbing his arm and leading him towards the Throne Room.

For the first time in weeks, Percy felt peace was close. He knew the end was near and he was looking forward with a bring shine in his eyes. His love for Artemis growing every day, he was sure they could've overcame anything. After all, they were the Moon and the Night. Without one, the other wouldn't survive.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I haven't been updating at all, because I've been really busy. If you want to read a story that's really good, read "****The Queen's Champion" by Anaklusmos14. It's really good and he's a great writer. **

**Thanks anyways,**

**Don't forget to review ^^**


	16. Chapter 16

Night's Son Chapter 16

"You sure haven't changed, Percy. You're still the reckless child I've known all these years." Said a sly voice. Bitterness evident in his voice. "You will soon become a pawn to Tartarus. We shall see where this Quest leads you." He smiled devilishly.

"My Lord?" A voice asked from behind.

"Ah, Moros, please come in. I have been awaiting you." The figure said excitedly, his finger twirling his long black hair.

"Yes, My Lord? I have brought a piece of information you may like. It involves Nyx and her child, Percy." He said.

The figure grinned, and laughed wickedly, he had this all planned out. His day to shine would soon arrive, with the defeat of the Olympians. His dark Green eyes shone brightly as he stared down the man behind him.

"Please speak." He said nonchalantly.

"The Night's Son shall be leaving soon to start his Quest. I have been given information that not even Nyx will be helping him this time. He will be on his own for the first time ever." He said grinning, he was aware of his Masters' plans by now and what he had in store for Percy.

"Indeed he shall. We shall await Tartarus' words before striking. Let us wait until he has arrived to his destination. We wouldn't want our friend Chaos to spoil our fun, now would we?" He grinned, "Please go and bring Achlys, if you may. I wish to have a word with her about this topic."

Moros nodded before leaving to fetch Achlys. The personification of Doom had a reason to join Tartarus. Although he was an offspring of Nyx, he did not see her ways of peace and nobility in life. He was bestowed upon Doom. Without it, he was nothing.

He turned the corner to be faced with a set of doors that led to the Training Arena. He opened the doors to reveal a woman with long dark brown hair, with mist like eyes. Her dagger in hand, slashing at everything in her path. He cleared his throat and she stopped in mid swing.

"Ah, what brings you here Moros?" She asked with her breathing still out of shaper from the hours of training she had been doing.

"Phanes requires your presence. He wishes to speak with you right now. Let's not keep him waiting." He explained, beckoning her to follow her immediately. She nodded and let him follow her to which led to Phanes.

"I see you've been training for the battle that is about to appear in a few short days." He noted, "I see it that you want to get some revenge from what Nyx did to you, as well. Am I wrong?"

"She will pay for what she did to me. I will get my revenge one way or another. Tartarus will soon win and become the leader of this world. Not even Chaos will stand in his way." She furiously said.

Moros grinned, although the two weren't known to be alike, they were still connected in two ways. He was Doom, and she was Misery. Both caused Destruction and Sadness. The other being, Nyx. She was the one that had brought them into this world, and she was the one that caused many catastrophes in their lives.

"Do not worry. Phanes will have something to say about it momentarily. Let us go and see what he has to say." He said, to which she nodded.

Line Break.

"You wished to see me, Phanes?" Achlys asked, while entering the room occupied by Phanes. The Procreation Deity smirked and nodded, gesturing her to sit, to which she complied.

"I see it that you know of the Quest, Percy will be going on soon?" He asked her without a beat. Achlys' eyes shone.

Nodding, she asked, "Yes, but what does this do with me?"

"Last time I checked, you wanted to get Revenge from Nyx. What better way than to sabotage this Quest, her favorite Son is going to be on?" He said.

Everything added up. She grinned evilly before smirking, "What shall we do, My Lord?"

"I have spoken with Tartarus, and by all means, do whatever you'd like. Attack Percy when he least expects it. Nyx won't know if you're there or not this time. I doubt she'll be having any connection with Percy while on the Quest. However, Chaos will. But, that isn't a problem. Tartarus will try and cancel out Chaos whenever he can. Not even he will be able to see what Percy will be doing." He explained.

Moros decided to cut in, "My Lord, if I may, while we are tracking Percy, what will you be doing?" He asked.

Phanes' eyes shone wildly, "Me? I'll be paying Nyx a visit while her Son is on the Quest. I've been away from her knowledge for some time now, and it won't hurt to pay her a little visit." He said, before laughing out loud.

With the discussion over, Moros and Achlys were excused. Although they were going to get what they finally wanted and worked so hard for, Phanes wasn't pleased. The day was finally coming, and it was the day he would finally become the victor. This time, Nyx won't be there to stop him. And for once, Procreation, will finally out rule the Night, once and for all.

"Just wait Night Goddess. The day will finally come." He grinned devilishly.

Line Break.

The Night Goddess was back on her own planet for a short time, having to run errands for Hemera for the day. It helped take her mind off of everything that was happening recently, and she was thankful. Many of the other Primordials were also back on their home planet for the time being, as Tartarus wasn't attacking for the time being.

Right now, it was Night time. It was a time when she was at her strongest. The time of day when she could feel power leaking from her fingertips. She was pleased by this everything. The Night was such a strong force.

She sat on the outskirts on Hemera's Garden, and she had practically made and taken time to care off. She loved the Garden from the day she step foot into it. It was the place that made her feel serene and at peace.

"I thought I'd find you here." A voice came from behind her. She turned around and was shocked to see who it was.

"Aether?" She asked, surprised at his sudden appearance.

"Hello." He said cheerfully, "How have you been, Nyx?" He asked kindly.

"Worried mostly about Percy and his Quest. I can't believe I can't help him out this time. It kills me that he has to do this on his own." She explained to her polar opposite.

"I see. We all know Percy, Nyx. He grew up before our eyes. We all have confidence in him. He'll make it, I believe it." He confidently told her.

Nyx smiled, "Thank you, Aether. I know we haven't been exactly the closet of closet considering our roles as Light and Darkness. I appreciate what you've done."

"It's been my pleasure, really. We have disagreed many times in the past, but we still fight for the same cause. Tartarus needs to be defeated, and I know we can bring an end to him. Eventually, Light and Dark will become one to take him down." He said, his white eyes shining brightly, matching with her equally shining dark eyes.

Many had considered them to be Yin and Yang over the years. But even they knew that without one, the other wouldn't survive. Light needed Dark, as much as Dark needed Light. And for once, Light and Dark were pulled together, instead of being pulled apart.

"I shall be leaving for once, take care Night Goddess." He smirked, before disappearing in a flash of white.

After Aether left, Nyx was left thinking to herself. She thought about her past, and she knew that day would come when it came to haunt her. She never forgot about what happened with Phanes, Moros and Achlys.

Smiling sadly, she stared up at the Moon. It was times like these when she felt close to the Moon. It was like the Moon was her shoulder to cry on. "Take care of Percy, please." She whispered sadly before disappearing in a cloud of black.

Line Break.

_It was like he was in a dream. The dream that haunted him the most. Percy stood in the middle of the dark pit, Tartarus. Its namesake, Tartarus himself locking eyes with him. _

"_Leave me alone!" Percy tried to yell, but no voice came from his mouth. He was stuck. Tartarus stood infront of him, mocking him as he laughed evilly._

_Nyx appeared beside Tartarus in an instant, her face almost chalky white and deathly pale. It was the image Percy dreaded most. The day he would see his own Mother almost dead at the hands of Tartarus._

_Almost instantly, the rest of the Primordials appeared around Tartarus. Sharing the same image with Nyx. It was like Tartarus had completely wiped them all out, and he couldn't do anything about it. He tried to run towards them, but it was like he was frozen, he legs were locked in place, refusing to move._

_A man appeared beside Tartarus. He grinned at Percy before he started twirling a strand of hair in his fingers again. Percy couldn't believe it, the moment when he truly alone. His entire family all gone, and destroyed. Phanes snapped his fingers and a woman with Auburn hair appeared in his hands. It was Artemis._

"_Artemis!" Percy tried to yell out, his voice cracking as he started shacking. The love of his life, just a few feet ahead of him, but he couldn't even save her._

_Just then, Phanes took out his dagger and positioned it in front of her heart. It looked like he was about to stab her-_

Percy stood straight up in his bed. His entire body still shaking from the Nightmare he just witnessed. He took deep breaths in order to calm himself and kept telling himself that it was just a dream.

He needed to check on Artemis. Now.

Tossing the bed sheets aside, he quickly put on his shirt before rushing out of his room. He needed to find Artemis quickly and make sure she was safe.

He quickly located her room and knocked almost silently. There wasn't an answer. It didn't seem like anyone was in the room. He slowly opened the door to see her bed empty. He started to get worried as he quickly closed the door and found his way through Olympus. He looked in the Throne Room, just in case she was there, but it was empty as well. Percy's mind swam with questions. He tried to calm his paranoia. She could've been with the Hunt, but Percy still couldn't stop his anxiety.

He thought about looking at the Grand Garden of Olympus. It was the place they had first talked anyways. It didn't hurt to try.

As he reached the Garden, he wondered out loud, "Artemis?" He moved further into the Garden to see the Balcony that over looked New York and saw Artemis standing there in her hunting outfit.

"Artemis?" He asked once more to be certain that it was her. She turned around this time and gave him a smile.

"Percy?" She asked, "What are you doing here at this time?"

He didn't want to worry her with his dream so he just said, "I couldn't sleep, I checked your room to see if you were still up, but I couldn't find you so I came here. I guessed right, it looks like." He grinned, before he made his way over to her. His hand softly stroking her cheek.

"I couldn't sleep either. I usually come here whenever I'm on Olympus and I can't sleep. It's a beautiful view." She said, and leaned her head onto his shoulder, making her feel safe.

Percy caressed her back soothingly, "I missed you." He said.

Artemis laughed. It felt like the most beautiful thing to Percy though, "We saw each other just hours ago. What could've been the reason to miss me this quickly." She asked.

Percy sighed, "It's just you. You take my breath away. You make me go insane at times. I can't stop looking at you. You've been the love of my life, the one I want to spend my life with. It kills me that I have to go on this Quest with you staying here."

"I'll be fine. It'll be over once this Quest is over. We have a big chance at winning then, Percy. You can do it." She said, before leaning up to give him a soft, passionately kiss.

Percy smiled, and replied back just as passionately. His arms locking themselves securely around her waist, never wanting to let go. Her hands resting on his chest, she deepened the kiss, one hand coming up to caress his neck.

"I love you." She said, while taking a deep breath, and she meant it. Not once in her life had she thought she'd say that to a male. But this one had changed her entire life.

"I love you too." Percy replied, before kissing her forehead.

After all this time, she was still the one that had stolen his heart. The Moon Goddess that had claimed him as her own. And that was what made them so fitting for each other.

**Thanks for reading, not the best but still had time to do it, so I gave it a try. Please Review if you can. I always appreciate the reviews. ^_^**


End file.
